es porque te quiero
by NekOShiRu
Summary: no pesken el titulo no se nos ocurrio nada mejor. naruto escribe en un cuaderno todos sus sentimientos hacia sasuke y sin kerer deja el cuaderno en el piso y alguien lo lee....mal summary lo se u.u gaanarusasu ya subi el ultimo capitulo n.n disfrutenlo!
1. Capitulo 1

**Este es el primer fic de esta serie que publico y debo mencionar que no lo he hecho sola…gracias hermanita por ayudarme con este fic! Te quiero mucho Lina-Chan!**

**Dedicatoria:**

**le quiero dedicar este fic a Lina, Reiko, Lin, Mek piña, Naku y a todas las personas que aman el SasuNaru!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Este fic contiene yaoi (relación chico/chico) y probablemente contenga lemon (sexo)**

**Los personajes de Naruto lamentablemente no me pertenecen pero estoy pensando seriamente en cómprale los derechos a Kishimoto….**

**(….) estas son mis molestas interrupciones**

**Bueno ahora al fic! Espero que lo disfruten!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capitulo 1

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y la historia de mi vida es un tanto larga pero para resumir solo diré que desde pequeño he estado solo no tengo padres ni hermanos ni ningún tipo de familiar o pariente…mi único compañero ha sido un zorro diabólico que habita en mi interior y una terrible soledad que no he podido alejar…

Tengo muy pocos amigos , todos los demás me odian y yo no he hecho nada para merecer tanto odio…bueno talvez una que otra broma pero no es para tanto…

Yo tenia un sueño y ese era convertirme en el Kage de mi villa para que así todos se dieran cuanta que en verdad yo era, soy y seré siempre una buena persona y no un monstruo como suelen susurrar a mis espaldas…pero con el tiempo este sueño lo he ido dejando de lado y ahora mi único sueño es que cierta persona se fije en mi…lo cual debo mencionar es bastante difícil…

El nombre de aquella persona es Uchiha Sasuke, mi compañero de equipo...y estoy profundamente enamorado de él…lo amo con toda mi alma mas el parece odiarme al igual que todos…solo me habla para decirme usuratonkachi, dobe o baka y yo por que soy un estupido le responde de la misma manera…insultándolo…no se que hacer el solo me considera un estupido y ocasionalmente su rival en cuanto a lo q técnicas y poder se refiere y yo…yo solo quisiera que se diera cuanta que lo amo…

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cerro el cuaderno en donde escribía y miro por la ventana…pequeños copos de nieve caían graciosamente desde el oscuro cielo en una danza que embelesaba al muchacho rubio….

-que bien esta nevando!-grito el pequeño como un niño pequeño que jamás había visto la nieve, se coloco una chaqueta y una bufando rápidamente y luego salio corriendo de su casa dejando aquel cuaderno en el piso del cuarto…una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana que estaba abierta haciendo que el cuaderno quedara abierto justo en las paginas que el pequeño rubio había escrito anteriormente…

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un chico vestido de chaleco negro, pantalones blancos y bufanda azul paseaba por ahí y vio como el rubio hacia bolas de nieve para tarárselas a un Shino mas abrigado que de costumbre ( es eso posible? O.o)

Se quedo unos minutos mirando al rubio, parecía un niño pequeño… quiso sonreír pero haciendo uso de su auto control no lo hizo, de repente sintió algo frió chocar contra su cara y escucho una ruidosa e inconfundible carcajada…

-Jajajajajaja que bien te vez baka!- dijo el rubio entre risas y recibiendo una bola de nieve en toda la cara

-tu tampoco te ves nada mal dobe- dijo el moreno también sonriendo, pero moderadamente, después vio a una pelirrosa corriendo hacia el y a su vez a una rubia-rayos- susurro el moreno que se dispuso a darse la vuelta para huir despavorido

-SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!-gritaron a la vez Ino y Sakura

-YO VOY PRIMERO FRENTUDA!-la rubia empujo a la ba… digo Sakura

-NI LO SUEÑES CERDA!- grito la pelirrosa

el moreno estaba apunto de huir despavorido, pero la rubia lo abrazo provocando que se cayera en la nieve, la rubia aprovecho para meter la mano bajo la polera del Uchiha, Naruto, que estaba viendo esto, le tiro una bola de nieve en todo la cara, pero el no había querido hacer esto… su mano se movió sola

-BIEN HECHO NARUTO!- gritaba la pelirrosa dando saltitos pero la rubia no esta ni ahí y seguía acariciando el pecho de un espantado Sasuke

Desde lejos se podía apreciar la enorme y palpitante vena el la sien del rubio…

-KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!- grito el rubio y miles de copias aparecieron, sonrieron maliciosamente y comenzaron a lanzar miles de bolas de nieve, dejando literalmente ala rubia sepultada con Sasuke debajo de ella.

Hubo diferentes reacciones:

Shino:(que todavía estaba ahí pero todos pasaban de él) se dio vuelta y puso cara de "como siempre"

Ba-Sakura: estaba gritando y corrió a sacar a Sasuke de su tumba de nieve

Ino: pos ella estaba X-X

Sasuke: el también estaba X-X

Naruto después de deshacer el jutsu entro en su casa, no sabia bien porque había echo eso… mas bien si lo sabia pero no quería ver la reacción de Sasuke al volver de la inconciencia, se recostó en su cama que como de costumbre estaba desecha y comenzó a llorar, después de un rato sus sollozos cesaron… el pequeño kitsune se había dormido….

000000000000000000000000000000000000

bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado… dejen review onegai


	2. Capitulo 2

Lamento mucho el haberme tardado tanto en subir el segundo capitulo, pero es ke tuve algunos problemillas en el kole -.-

Como siempre este fic se lo dedico a mis amigas y a los que les gusta el SasuNaru

Mil millones de gracias por los rewies!no saben cuan feliz me han dejado…

Bueno no los molesto mas aquí ta el segundo capitulo de "es porque te quiero"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente Naruto despertó con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, casi cayéndose, cuando sonó el despertador, dio un salto por el susto y se cayo, (Shiru: pobre se saco la kuso!TOT Lina: Kuso mierda pa' los mas incurtos) se levanto quejándose y se encamino hacia al baño, recordando el sueño que había tenido….

Naruto's Dream

Corría por entre los árboles de un espeso bosque, ninjas de la villa del sonido le pisaban los talones, y Sasuke corría delante de él…

Un temblor hizo que frenaran su carrera, de repente una grieta se abre en el piso y Naruto cae al vació…

-SASUKE!- grito el rubio mientras caía y caía

-NARUTO!- escucho la voz del moreno a lo lejos y lo ultimo que vio fue el rostro lleno de terror de este…

End Naruto's Dream

-que sueño mas horrible!- dijo el rubio tomando su cepillo de dientes, comenzando a cepillarse, después de haberse lavado las manos y los dientes, comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnudo (Lina:¬ rápido Shiru la cámara! Shiru: shiiii! las autoras sacan varias fotos sin que el Uzumaki se de cuenta) y se metió en la ducha.

Cuando termino de ducharse se vistió rápidamente y salio a dar un paseo dejando completamente olvidado el cuaderno que aun estaba en el piso y abierto….

La nieve caída el día anterior aun cubría las calles de Konoha, los niños corrían jugando y riendo alegremente, el rubio los veía y sonreía…como le hubiese gustado a el poder jugar como esos niños, rodeado de amigos y gente que los quiere… pero el jamás pudo jugar así porque al nadie le quería…

Siguió caminando hasta toparse con el puesto de ramen donde entro sentándose en la barra y pidiendo un tazón extra grande de ramen comenzó a tragar digo comer…

No muy lejos de ahí (Shiru: la verdad a solo 2 cuadras -.-) Uchiha caminaba tranquilamente hasta que escucho una voz que le puso la piel de gallina

-SASUKE-KUN!- grito Ba-Sakura corriendo hacia el para luego agarrarce de su brazo y poner cara de babosa… (Shiru: al fin se saco la mascara d Hallowen! Lina: siiii! Nótese que odiamos a Basura-Chan ¬¬)

El moreno miro al cielo rogando a Kami-Sama que un rayo partiera a la pelirosa o que un caminen de basura se la llevara (Lina: por favor que se la lleven a su casa!¬¬ Shiru: ósea al basurero XD)pero lamentablemente nada de eso sucedió…

-Sasuke-Kun! Sabes esta noche estaré sola en casa y me preguntaba si tu…- dijo la basura pelirosa roja como un tomate y sonriendo como estupida

-Sakura…como decirlo sin herirte…?-dijo el moreno poniendo cara de estar pensando mucho

-q-que cosa Sasuke-Kun?- pregunto asustada la pelirosa

-pues que tu NO me gustas Sakura, entiéndelo por favor- dijo el moreno quitándose a la pelirosa de encima y caminando hacia la casa del rubio...

-Pe-pero Sasuke-Kun!yo!-grito llorando la pelirosa, tratando de detener al muchacho

-…- el moreno la ignoró completamente y siguió su camino

Al pasar frente al puesto de ramen pudo ver la rubia cabeza de Naruto… entro al puesto de ramen tomo al rubio de un brazo y lo jalo fuera del local..

-BAKA! QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!-grito el rubio enfadado por no haber podido terminar su amado y extra grande tazón de ramen ( pobre te comprendo T-T)

-Usei (Lina: Usei es cállate si no me equivoco) Usuratonkachi...tenemos que hablar… que demonios paso ayer baka?- pregunto el moreno recordando que, gracias al rubio, había pasado cerca de media hora bajo la nieve y bajo el cuerpo de una no muy liviana Ino, se estremeció tan solo recordarlo!

-yo…-Naruto no respondió…no podía decirle la verdad así que, mirando los hermosos ojos del moreno y sonrojándose…huyo…

-----------------------------------------------------------

-pero que demonios le pasa a ese baka!-dijo Sasuke enojado, mientras se dirigía a la casa de Uzumaki… no entendía nada!- últimamente este dobe se ha comportado muy extraño!-dijo el moreno cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la casa del rubio, toco un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió marcharse pero al ver una ventana, que, descuidadamente el rubio dejo abierta decidió entrar por ella…

Al estar dentro, se callo de espaldas (Shiru: literalmente… el muy baka piso un cazoncillo que taba tirado en el piso) la habitación del rubio era un verdadero desastre, había montones de ropa, tazones de ramen y miles de pergaminos regados por la habitación, se levanto gruñendo y sobándose la espalda

-Naruto!- grito el moreno y al no recibir mas respuesta que el silencio dedujo inteligentemente que el rubio no se encontraba ahí, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero tropezó cayendo nuevamente al piso (Lina: que anda despistado Sasuke hoy día u.u)se levanto y tomo entre sus manos el objeto con el que tropezó, era un cuaderno de tapa azul, que estaba abierto en las primera paginas mostrando una caligrafía bastante desordenada que obviamente pertenecía al rubio, se dejo ganar por la curiosidad y comenzó a leer el contenido del cuadernito…

-QUE?- grito dejando caer el cuaderno- el…me ama?-pregunto al aire, su cara estaba llena de sorpresa y sin saber que hacer, decidió marcharse lo mas pronto posible de aquel lugar…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto se encontraba sentado en el columpio de la academia, había huido precisamente a ese lugar pues supuso que el moreno le buscaría en su casa

Lagrimas caían de los ojos azules del pequeño rubio, dejando una huella mientas bajaban lenta y dolorosamente por sus mejillas y morían silenciosamente en la comisura de sus labios

-Sasuke…-susurraba entre sollozos el rubio mientras las lagrimas cesaban su recorrido-yo…te amo…pero…-dijo en susurro el rubio limpiándose las ultimas lagrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos

-Naruto…tu amas a Sasuke?-dijo una voz sorprendida detrás de el…

-----------------------------------------------------------

espero que les haya gustado aunque la verdad es que mi no me gusto tanto la maldita inspiración se fue cuando llevaba la mitad y no volvió nunca mas! TOT

bueno intente hacer este capitulo mas largo pero tan solo me salieron 3 hojas justas -.-

Bueno me despido, dejen rewies onegai

-.NekOShiru.-


	3. Capitulo 3

Antes que nada muchas gracias por los rewies!

Bueno este capitulo trate de hacer mas largito pero como siempre no me resulto! TOT

Bueno como siempre este fic se lo dedico a mis amigas, a las personas que me han dejado rewies y a todos y todas a los que les gusta el SasuNaru

Aclaraciones:

'…' pensando

( ... ) nuestras molestas interrupciones

"..." las estupidas acciones de las autoras

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Capitulo 3

su cuerpo se tenso y su rostro palideció , su mas grande secreto acababa de ser descubierto … se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada fría y sorprendida de saber de Sabaku no Gaara .

- Ga-Gaara?-bajo el rostro, no se atrevía a mirar a Gaara a los ojos

-Naruto…tu…amas a Uchiha Sasuke? –pregunto suavemente el pelirrojo, pero sin ese tono de sorpresa de la vez anterior.

El rubio levanto el rostro, y mirando al pelirrojo a los ojos asintió con la cabeza.

-si Gaara yo amo a Sasuke,….- miro fijamente esos ojos verdes y por un segundo creyó a ver visto tristeza en ellos.- por cierto Gaara… que haces en Konoha ?-pregunto al rubio algo sonrojado.

- yo…pues... estoy viviendo aquí…-dijo el pelirrojo sonrojándose levemente

-ahhh! Y donde estas viviendo? sabes si no tienes donde quedarte podrías vivir conmigo – dijo el rubio sonriendo

-n/n no… te preocupes me compre una casa-dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado.

-lastima y bueno por que estas aquí Gaara?-pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

-yo pues…Vine a verte –susurro Gaara sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos (Shiru: a lo mas Hinata).

-ahhh? Gomen no te escuche – el rubio acerco mas su oreja a la boca del pelirrojo.

-VINE A VERTE! – grito Gaara y el rubio salio disparado hacia el columpio donde se quedo petrificado… ¿había venido hasta Konoha a verlo especialmente a el?

-por que? -el rubio puso su cara de kitsune

-por que te extrañaba…-el pelirrojo se sonrojo mas.

-o.o n.n yo también te extrañaba amigo!- dijo Naruto parándose al lado de Gaara y colocando su brazo en los hombros del pelirrojo que se sonrojo mas.

-que que bueno…-dijo el pelirrojo –UY! Mira la hora! Me tengo que ir…le prometí a Temari que la ayudaría a cocinar (Lina: o.o Gaara cocinando? Eso es nuevo Shiru: bueno es que la verdad Gaara no cocina solo pela papas y lava vegetales -.- además se le quema hasta el agua!) Sayonara!- dijo el pelirrojo con la mano en alto

-Sayonara Gaara-Kun!-el rubio se sentó nuevamente en el columpio- con que vino aquí solo para verme a mi…. Que tierno! nOn (Shiru: tu eres mas tierno Narutito! nOn)

El rubio sonrió y comenzó a darse vuelo, estaba feliz por volver a ver a Gaara…de repente la expresión en la cara del rubio cambio y dejo de columpiarse, parado frente a el estaba Uchiha Sasuke mirándolo seriamente y con enojo en sus ojos

-que hacías con el, baka- dijo el Uchiha refiriéndose a Gaara que acababa de irse

-eso a ti que te importa baka, además que tiene de malo que este con mi novio- le pregunto el rubio, inventando un noviazgo con Gaara para ver la reacción del Uchiha

-TU NOVIO! O.O!-grito furioso y sorprendido el Uchiha-'tan rápido me olvidaste usuratonkachi…' no sabia que eras…- no alcanzo a terminar el rubio lo interrumpió

-raro, anormal, diferente, gay? Pues si lo soy algún problema?- pregunto el rubio mirando decidido al moreno, mirando cada una de sus acciones esperando ver si se ponía celoso

-n-no ninguno, felicidades Naruto…-dijo el moreno abrazando al rubio e hirviendo de celos

-arigato Sasuke- dijo el rubio disfrutando del abrazo y el suave contando con el cuerpo del moreno, un contacto que lamentablemente para el tan solo duro unos segundos

-te deseo suerte con tu… novio…-dijo el moreno demasiado celoso y sin saber porque le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto – nos vemos usuratonkachi, adiós-se despidió y comenzó a correr hacia su casa sonrojado y planeando como vengarse del pelirrojo

Naruto, sorprendido se toco la mejilla sintiendo aun los calidos labios del moreno, se sonrojo y sonriendo comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa sin pensar en el gran problema en el que se había metido

Al llegar a su casa, Naruto comenzó a buscar su cuaderno y lo encontró botado en el piso, al rubio no le importo se encogió de hombros y se sentó a escribir en su diario

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hoy Sasuke me busco para hablar con migo sobre lo que hice ayer cuando esa Ino-Cerda lo estaba manoseando ¬¬, lo malo fue que al pobre lo deje sepultado con esa…esa…COSA! Y yo creo que estaba muy enojado por eso…no contesto nada de lo que me pregunto y huí al columpio de la academia, ahí Gaara escucho mi "confesión" secreta… le explique que Sasuke era mi amor platónico y el me contó que se mudo a Konoha n/n… estoy muy feliz de que se halla mudado n.n además que me dijo que lo hizo solo pa verme a mi n/n, cuando Gaara se fue llego Sasuke y me pregunto que hacia con Gaara, y yo le dije que Gaara era mi novio, pero me metí en un buen lió ya que parece que Gaara no es gay como yo, pero solo le dije eso a Sasuke para ver su reacción, se puso celoso lo vi en sus ojos, lo malo es que no se si se puso celoso por mi o por Gaara… me felicito, me dio un abrazo y me beso, pero en la mejilla aun así estoy muy feliz.

Mañana hablare con Tsunade Baa-Chan para que me de la dirección de Gaara necesito pedirle su ayuda…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El rubio cero el cuaderno y lo guardo en el cajón de la mesita de noche, sonrió y fue a prepararse ramen, mientras se calentaba el agua tacaron el timbre y al abrir la puerta no había nadie, pero en el suelo había un sobre con su nombre…

Tomo la carta entre sus manos y la abrió, yluego de observar la caligrafía sumamente ordenada (Lina y Shiru: nada que ver con la suya! -.-) comenzó a leerla…

"_Naruto:_

_No pienses que serás feliz con Gaara, hare todo lo posible por impedir esa relación..."_

_-_que rayos? O.o quien habrá dejado esta carta?-se pregunto el rubio mirando a todos lados, sin ver a nadie que haya podido dejar aquella nota (Lina: no puede ser tan baka pa no cachar quien la dejo… o si ?o.o Shiru: si, si puede ser tan baka -.-UU) se encogió de hombros y entro a su casa dejando la nota sobre la mesa

Termino de preparar su ramen y después de 15 tazones se fue a dormir…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo, antes de despedirme quisiera hacer una pequeña encuesta….

Con quien quieren que se quede Naruto?

a) Sasuke

b) Gaara

Bueno eso seria todo hasta el próximo capitulo, Matta ne!

.-NekOShiRu-. y Lina-san


	4. Capitulo 4

Bueno como siempre este fic se lo dedico a mis amigas, a las personas que me han dejado rewies y a todas las personas que les gusta el SasuNaru

Nota: Este capitulo fue escrito mayormente por mi hermanita Lina-San

Aclaraciones:

'…' pensando

( ... ) nuestras molestas interrupciones

"..." las estupidas acciones de las autoras

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El Uchiha despertó rápidamente y se fue a bañar (Lina: RAPIDO SHIRU LA CAMARA TENEMOS QUE TENER UN COLLAGE DE FOTOS SASUNARU! XD Shiru: AKI TA LA CAMARA! "Le sacan una foto al uke digo a Sasuke desnudo") después de bañarse y vestirse se sirvió el desayuno (Shiru: llamas desayuno a una sola rebanada de pan? O.o Lina: sip u.u) y después se fue en dirección a la residencia de los Hokages, debía hacer algo…

Cuando llego a la residencia de los Hokages entro y se dirigió al despacho se Tsunade

Sasuke toco la puerta

-pase! Esta abierto!-grito desde adentro la Godaime

Sasuke entro y se sentó frente al escritorio de Tsunade

-ohayou Tsunade-Sama

-ohayou Sasuke- la Godaime ladeo la cabeza en un gesto de curiosidad-porque estas aquí?

-porque necesito saber la dirección de Sabaku no Gaara

-ahhh…el se mudo aquí hace poco tiempo…espera, déjame ver en el directorio…-la Godaime se paro de su silla, fue a un estante y saco un libro grueso (Lina: tipo un libro de 1.000.000 de paginas) que en la portada decía 'S' – aquí esta Sabaku no Gaara

-y?-pregunto impaciente el moreno

-esta en una casa de 2 pisos en las afueras de la ciudad…la casa es de color rojo…Mmm esta viviendo con sus dos hermanos mayores Temari y Kankurô

-arigato Tsunade-Sama – el moreno hizo una reverencia y se marcho

-'ahora me las pagaras Gaara…'-pensó Sasuke, y a paso ninja fue a la casa del pelirrojo-'pero que estoy sintiendo? Porqué hago esto?'-el moreno mientras mas se preguntaba esto mas se confundía

Cuando llego a la casa del pelirrojo toco la puerta y le abrió Temari

-que quieres?- le pregunto la chica rubia con molestia

-si no es mucha molestia quisiera ver a Sabaku no Gaara ¬¬- le respondió Uchiha mirándola también con molestia

-para que?

-eso a ti no te importa Temari

La chica se encogió de hombros y llamo a Gaara el pelirrojo salio y se encontró con el moreno que estaba muy enojado

-es cierto que tu y Naruto son novios?-pregunto el moreno desafiante

-si, y que?- el pelirrojo también miro al moreno desafiante- estas celoso?

-no, te quería decir una sola cosa-el moreno extendió la mano-…felicidades…

-gracias-elpelirojo le tomo la mano

-'pero no te confíes, muy pronto Naruto será mío, solo mío'-penso el Uchiha apretando la mano del pelirrojo-'DEMONIOS QUE KUSO ESTOY PENSANDO!'-me voy-el moreno soltó la mano del pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y se fue a paso ninja

-porque me habrá dado la mano ese baka?-se pregunto el pelirrojo entrando en su casa

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-oh no! Se me hace tarde para ir con Obaa-Chan!-el rubio no tenia tiempo de bañarse así que se vistió asi no mas y se fue (Shiru: pobrecito T-T mi Narutito)

el rubio se dirigió a paso ninja a la residencia de los Hokages, cuando llego toco la puerta de Tsunade

-pase!

-ohayou Obaa-Chan!

-como estas Naruto?que te trae por aquí?- pregunto la veterana mirando con curiosidad a Naruto

-vengo a preguntarte la dirección de Gaara

-una casa de 2 pisos roja a las afuera de la ciudad

-arigato Obaa-Chan- el rubio hizo una reverencia y se fue del despacho

-que les dio a todos con Gaara? o.o-la Godaime no entendía nada-SHIZUNE!

-si Tsunade-Sama?

-tráeme un café bien cargado por favor -.-

-si señora!-respondió Shizune al mas puro estilo militar

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto llego a la casa del pelirrojo y algo avergonzado toco la puerta esperando que le abriera Gaara y no Temari o Kankurô

Para mala suerte suya le abrió Kankurô

-o.o que quieres zorro?-pregunto Kankurô sorprendido

- no me llames así!grito enojado Naruto ahorcando al titiritero

-x.x ya! Naruto! Me matas!-grito Kankurô medio morado

-gomen Kankurô-el rubio soltó al loco de la cara pintada-oye esta Gaara?-pregunto el rubio sonrojándose levemente

-si. si esta al tiro lo llamo….GAARA TE BUSCA EL ZORRO!-grito Kankurô dejando a Naruto medio sordo y entrando a la casa

-zorro?o.o-pregunto el pelirrojo asomándose- ahhh! Naruto no sabia que vendrías- dijo Gaara chocando sus dedos (Shiru: no se porque pero me gusta tanto imaginarme a Gaara actuando como Hinata XD)

-'yo tampoco me lo esperaba'-penso el rubio ya cansado de andar de acá para allá-vine a pedirte que me ayudes en algo- el rubio se sonrojo un poco

-dime- dijo el pelirrojo

-que, que me ayudes a poner celoso a Sasuke- el rubio vio la cara de asombro de Gaara-si no quieres lo entiendo perfectamente

-porque?

-es que… le dijo que tu y yo éramos novio…- el rubio se puso todavía mas rojo

-bueno…te ayudare porque se lo significa Sasuke para ti

-shiiii n/nDomo arigato… te puedo llamar Gaara-Koi?

-si, no te preocupes… y yo te puedo llamar Naruto-Koi?

-por supuesto! Datte bayo!n.n

-'que lindo es…ahora tengo que enamorarlo…aprovecharé este 'noviazgo' para hacerlo, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad…pero si no lo logro el único que terminara sufriendo seré yo u.u'-penso celoso Gaara

-bien como empezara nuestro plan?-pregunto el kitsune

-no se…supongo que aparecer tomados de la mano en frente de el pero primero tenemos que saber donde esta….

-esta en su casa –dijo el rubio

-como lo sabes?-pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo

-me lo encontré en el camino hacia tu casa

-ahhh….no sabia-dijo Gaara haciéndose el tonto

-bueno vamos?

-si, vamos…

los dos se fueron a la casa de Sasuke, cuando estaban pasando Sasuke se asomo por la ventana, ahí Naruto aprovechó para tomarle la mano a Gaara y darle un beso en la mejilla

Sasuke al verlos se puso muy, muy celoso, cerro la ventana de un golpe y se sentó en su cama

-creo que si funciono-comentó Gaara

-si parece…-dijo el rubio apretando suavemente la mano del pelirrojo

-Naruto...yo…-el pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse al rubio que lo miraba sin comprender -…Naruto…tu….yo…-Gaara se acercaba lentamente al rubio acortando la distancia entre sus labios y juntándolos en un beso

el rubio no puedo reaccionar, se estaba dando un beso con Gaara, aunque la sensación era muy agradable el rubio sintió que estaba traicionando a Sasuke, cuando Gaara se separo lentamente ,el rubio se quedó petrificado

-nos vemos….Naruto-koi….-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo y desapareciendo con su arena

-Gaara…-susurro el rubio, después se llevo la mano a sus labios, todavía estaban calidos y aun sentía los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos-me estaré enamorando?-se pregunto así mismo el kitsune

Después de esto el rubio se fue camino a su casa

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en un rincón (Shiru: me salio verso y sin ningún esfuerzo XD)la foto del equipo 7 estaba entre sus manos, pequeñas lagrimas corrían suavemente por sus mejillas, miraba la foto y con sus dedos acariciaba la imagen de Naruto

-maldito baka…me he enamorado de ti…-susurro el moreno dejando la foto a su lado y abrazando sus rodillas se durmió…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'WAAAAAAAAAAAA!el medio enredo que tengo en mi cabeza!Primero esta Sasuke que es muy machote, esperen…Gaara también es machote…pero Sasuke es muy sexy…pero Gaara no esta nada mal….AUXILIO KAMI-SAMA!' pensaba un Naruto muy confundido mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y revolvía sus cabellos

-PORQUE A MI?-grito desesperado el rubio

-porque a ti que?- pregunto cierto peliplateado que estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana

-AHHHHHHHHHH!-grito el rubio alejándose de la ventana…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo (hasta el momento) mas largo de este fic

Antes de despedirme les quiero recordar algo: dejan reviews diciendo con quien quieren que se quede Naruto ya saben….

a) Sasuke

b) Gaara

.-NekOShiRu-.


	5. Capitulo 5

Primero que nada mil disculpas por la demora es que mi computador tuvo un colapso nervioso se echo a perder... pero ahora funciona lo malo es que no tengo Office TOT y en cualquier momento puede volver a colapsar -.- maldigo mi suerte!

Bueno como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews, con respecto a lo de la encuesta veo que ya gano (por mucho) el SasuNaru pero no se preocupen las y los que quieren GaaraNaru porque también va ha haber.

En este capitulo Kakashi hace su actuación estelar,as locas autoras comenzaran a salir en escena (parece que estuviera hablando de una obra de teatro -.-UUU)

Bueno no los molesto mas acá ta el quinto capitulo de 'es porque te quiero'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-KAKASHI-SENSEI! NO ME ASUSTES! -gritó el rubio muy enojado

-calma Naruto -dijo el peliplateado entrando el depto del kitsune y sonriéndole al rubio bajo su mascara

-'Kakashi-Sensei también es macho...PERO EN QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO! ya bastantes líos tengo con Gaara y Sasuke!' -pensó el rubio mirando al peliplateado

-HEY NARUTO!-grito Kakashi muy cerca de Naruto, quien al verlo tan cerca suyo se asusto, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y tropezó con un calcetín

-que pasa! -preguntó el rubio levantándose

-pero que despistado andas! u.u te pregunte que porque a ti que Naruto...-dijo el peliplateado mirando la habitación -QUE CHIQUERO HASTA MI DEPTO TA MEJOR! o.o

- lo siento ma da lata limpiar -O-...-dijo muy bajito el rubio

-AHHH! Oye me vas a responder o no? -preguntó Kakashi muriéndose de curiosida (Shiru: cuidado que la curiosidad mato al gato)-'si pero yo no soy ningún gato, hey espera quien kuso dijo eso! o.o' -pensó el peliplatedo que comenzaba a creer que estaba volviéndose loco

-N...-el rubio iba a dercirle que no al peliplateado pero lo penso mejor tal vez Kakashi podría ayudarle -ya bueno te cuento...lo que pasa es que...a mi me gusta Sasuke-las ultimas palabras las dijo muy bajito pero el peliplateado igual lo escucho

-ya bueno y que mas -el peliplateado estaba muy interesado el lo que el rubio le estaba contando

-bueno ayer me encontré con Gaara que por casualidad escucho que a mi me gusta Sasuke, y cuando Gaara se fue llego Sasuke y le dije que Gaara y yo eramos novios -/-...-dijo el rubio sonrojándose

-ahhh quieres ver si se pone celoso...o no?-dijo el peliplateado sonriendo (Shiru: que mosho se ve cuando sonríe con su 'ojito feliz'! n¬n)

-sip pero hay un pequeño problema, bueno no tan pequeño la verdad...parece que me estoy enamorando de Gaara...dijo el rubio revolviéndose los cabellos con desesperación

- O. (Shiru: eso es la cara de Kakashi... le falta un ojo) eso es grave Naruto -dijo el peliplateado poniendo su único ojo visible como plato

-lo que quiero saber es si...-el rubio se calló por un momento y se sonrojo-si...

-si que?

-si me puede ayudar a salir de este...-el rubio puso una de sus mano en su menton en gesto de estar pensando -GRAN problema

-mmm...lo pensaré- dijo el peliplateado imitando el gesto de naruto y poniendo su mano en el mentón -sip te ayudare Naruto n.n

-GRACIAS! -el rubio se lanzo a abrazar al ninja-copia

.ya,ya...no te preocupes...todo saldrá bien conmigo a tu lado n.n -el ninja-copia se señalo así mismo

-Shi! n.n (Shiru:que lindo!n¬n " la autora, que andaba escondida bajo la cama del rubio le tomo una foto a Naruto mientras sonreía")

-escuchaste algo como...el flash de una cámara? o. -preguntó el peliplateado mirando extrañado al rubio (Shiru: LINA! NOA CACHARON!" las autoras salen de debajo de la cama de Naruto y se escondes detrás del rubio")

-nopes...quiero ir al baño...-el rubio se gira y las autoras, que estaban escondidas detrás de el, se giraron con él, y como Kakashi estaba mirando por la ventana no las vio, al entrar el rubio al baño las autoras de escondieron detrás de un mueble y en cuanto Kakashi dejo de mirar por la ventana, las autoras saltaron olvidando que estaban como a 5 o 6 metros sobre el suelo...derepente se escucharon unos extraños gritos...

-KUSO! MALDITAS ROSAS !-se escucho un grito de una mujer

-? o. -el peliplateado se asomo por la ventana y se encontró con pedazos de ropa en el rosal que estaba bajo la ventana del rubio, levanto la mirada y vio a dos chicas corriendo con la mitad de los pantalones rotos -que extraño...en Konoha pasa cada cosa...-el ninja copia cerro la ventana (Lina: por poco...que suerte que Kakashi-Sensei es medio despistado...ufff u.u...)

Shikamaru iba caminado tranquilamente por las calle cuando derepente ve pasar a dos chicas corriendo como locas

-APÚRATE SHIRU!

-YA!OYE LINA SE TE VEN LOS CALZONES CON NUBES!

-nubes? donde? o.o- Shikamaru se dio vuelta. oh... que trasero!

-ETCHI!(Lina: pervertido)le grito la autora aun corriendo

(nota: no le hagan mucho caso a lo anterior fue escrito bajo los efectos del azúcar y el chocolate)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Naruto salió del baño su maestro estaba sentado sobre su cama que, milagrosamente estaba hecha

-o.o Kakashi-Sensei hiciste mi cama?

-Sip y encontré esto...-el peliplateado saco de entre las sabanas un calzoncillo con zorritos

-o/o...ya-dijo el rubio sonrojado como un tomate bien maduro -bu...bueno domo arigato n/n

-de nada...pero se que después la vas a deshacer y todo mi trabajo y esfuerzo se ira a la Sakura!-(Lina: o.o hasta Kakashi-Seinse piensa que Sakura-Basura es basura! Shiru:siiii! la basura vale hongo!)-'kuso...se nuevo esas voces extrañas... me estaré volviendo loco? ¬¬'

-y... a quien me recomienda...a Gaara o a Sasuke? -preguntó el rubio sentándose junto al peliplateado

-escucha...primero sal con Gaara y analiza lo qu sientes por él...después al día siguiente anda a la casa de Sasuke y empieza a hablar con el como su amigo, y después si sientes lo mismo al estar con Gaara y Sasuke...estas frito -dijo el peliplateado mirando al rubio

-bueno...-dijo el rubio tragando saliva -y si estoy frito?

-tendrás que dejar el país del fuego...-la cara del rubio se lleno de miedo-es broma...relájate Naruto-el peliplateado le sonrío cerrando su único ojo visible -no te preocupes

-menos mal -suspiro el rubio aliviado -pero no me asustes Kakashi-Sensei ¬¬

-que bueno que te asustaste asi me entretengo n.n

-pa' ud. no mas poh!¬¬(Shiru:pobre Narutito!)

-me voy a volver loco!-dijo el peliplateado agarrándose la cabeza

-eh? o.o-el rubio no entendía de que hablaba su Sensei

-no has escuchado voces?-pregunto el peliplateado y el rubio asintió -de quien serán?

-mmm...no se...pero parecen voces de mujeres (Lina:no!si somos hombres BAKA!)

-AHHH!-el peliplateado se agarro la cabeza-me estoy volviendo loco!

-y a quien no?-dijo el rubio imitando al peliplateado y agarrándose la cabeza

-bueno...has lo que te dije...-(Chibi Sasuke:Y ELÍGEME A MI NARUTO-KUN! Chibi Gaara:NO! A MI! " los chibis empiezan a pelear" Lina: quien los dejo entrar! Shiru: no se pero Gaara va ganando! Lina: ¬¬ no va ganando Sasuke! Shiru: no Gaara! Lina: Sasuke! "las autoras siguen peleando mientras los chibis se tiran el pelo" Gaara y Sasuke:A MI! )

-no escuchaste algo? como unos niños pequeños peleando? -preguntó el peliplateado parándose de la cama y mirando debajo de esta-

-nopes...espera...a decir verdad si...después le pregunto a Gaara y Sasuke si también escuchan voces-dijo el rubio acostándose en la cama y abrazando su almohada (SHiru: cosa mas linda!"la pelinegra le tomo una foto al rubio")

-te va a decir que estas loco...-(Lina:es que aquí todos están locos! Shiru: sii! Lina: tu cállate ¬¬ y no te metas Shiru: psss...si me meto...y que? " las autoras se hacen chibis y se empiezan a tironear las mechas" Chibi Gaara:A MI! Chibi Sasuke:NO!A MI! "los chibis todavía se están pelando XD")

-no se porqué siento que esto tiene que ver conmigo...-dijo el rubio (Lina :no se tiene que ver con lo monjes Baka! Shiru: deja a mi Narutito en paz! Lina: y tu que te metes? Shiru: me meto cuando se me de la regalada gana además es MI fic ¬¬ Lina: a de veras n.nUU Shiru: jajajaja Baka! " Shiru le pega a Lina" Lina: ouch x.x)

-creo que necesito ir al ninjaquiatra-dijo el peliplateado sentándose junto a Naruto

(Shiru: bueno esa palabra tiene el copiright de mi pequeña hermanita Lina así que nadie lo copia ¬¬ y Lina va explicarles que kuso significa Lina :bueno Shiru pásame el micrófono por favor "Shiru le tira el micrófono el la cabeza a Lina" Lina:ouch x.x gracias ¬¬ bueno el significado es...lo mismo que un psiquiatra pero para ninjas...es estúpido lo se Inner Lina: como siempre no mas po Lina: tu cállate que no tienes ni voz ni voto en este fic Inner Lina:claro que lo tengo baka! "Lina y su Inner empiezan a pelar mientras Shiru esta en su mundo babeando por un rubio "Shiru: Wachon! n¬n)

-ahora si...me voy derecho al manicomio escucho cada cosa...-dijo el peliplateado con los ojos en espiral -bueno ahora si nos ponemos serios...has pensado bien que vas a hacer Naruto?-pregunto el peliplateado mirando seriamente al rubio

-Kakashi-Sensei yo amo a Sasuke y estoy con Gaara solo para darle celos...o al menos así era al preincipio -susurró el rubio abrazando mas fuerte la almohada que aun estaba entre sus brazos

-Naruto...has pensado en lo que siente Gaara?...o has sido tan ciego y egoista que solo has pensado en tus sentimientos y no te has dado cuenta de que Gaara te esta ayudando porque siente algo por ti? -preguntó el peliplateado mirando aun mas seriamente al rubio

-Etto...Kakashi-Saensei, yo no...yo no...-el rubio comenzó a sollozar, se sentía tan mal por no haber pensado antes en lo que Gaara sentía

-Naruto...no llores qu me da pena a mi! TOT-el peliplateado lloraba chistosamente con su unico ojo visible (Shiru: imagínense el típico llanto de anime ese de cascada...ahora imaginen a Kakashi llorando así! Lina: se ve chistoso! XD)

-jejeje Kakashi-Sansei,te vez muy chistoso XD-el rubio comenzó a reírse mientras que con el dorso de su mano de limpiaba las lagrimas tanto las de tristeza como las de risa

-n/n que bueno que estas feliz n.n -sonrío Kakashi con su único visible

-Arigato Kakashi-Sensei...-Naruto se acerco a su Sensei y lo abrazo, Kakashi correspondió al abrazo de su alumno y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza en un gesto paternal

-bueno me tengo que ir...Iruka me esta esperando para cenar nos vemos Naruto-dijo el sensei despidiéndose de su alumno

Cuando Kakashi se 'fue' Naruto entro al baño(Lina:de nuevo o.o) y las autoras entraron sigilosamente a sacarle una foto a Naruto (Siru: loco verdad? XD) las autoras estaban mirando por la cerradura y babeando al mismo tiempo, de repente Kakashi entra sin que las autoras noten su presensia y Kakashi tampoco las ve...el ninja copia abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y saco el diario de Naruto

-ohhh!jejeje que interesante este chico si que esta enamorado!pero esta mas confundido que mi abuela!-el ninja-copia se estaba entreteniendo con los problemas emocionales de su alumno

-AHHHH!-las autoras(Shiru:que, como somos tan pavas ,recién nos demos cuanta de que no estabamos solas)se asustaron al escuchar al peliplateado

-pero quien ?-el peliplateado se dio vuelta y se encontró con 2 chicas pelinegras muy petrificadas de susto-que hacen aquí y quienes son ustedes? o.o

-no...nosotras?

-no...mi abuelo ¬¬ por supuesto que ustedes!¬¬

-etto...SHIRU PLAN B!

las autoras corrieron hacia la puerta, pero como Kakashi es mas rápido(Lina: desgraciadamente ¬¬ la velocidad ninja nos supera por mucho -.-)las atrapo justo cuando abrieron la puerta

-me dice AHORA que kuso hacen aquí o llamo a Tsunade-Sama (Shiru:no te va a servir de mucho...ella ya esta en el lado oscuro! Lina: quiso decir que esta de nuestro lado -.-)

-o.o me esta agarrando la mano!-Lina se desmaya

-que estúpida ¬¬ -dijeron Kakashi y Shiru a la vez

-? o.o-Naruto salió del baño con cara de what? y solo con una diminuta toalla tapando lo justo y necesario

-ohh my god! n¬n que cuerpazo!-dijo Shiru mientras le sacaba una foto y se desplomaba en el piso (Shiru: parecemos anémicas -.-)

-o.o quienes son estas tipas ?-preguntó el rubio agachándose frente a la pelinegra que tenia dos mechitas azules tapándole la mitad de la cara (Shiru: osea me)

-o.o no se pero esta no pare tan teñida como la otra -dijo Kakashi agachándose frente a la otra pelinegra (Lina:osea sho)

-por cierto...Kakashi-Sensei no que tu ya te habías ido ?o.o- pregunto el rubio mirando a su sensei

-es que yo...o.o...yo olvide algo si eso!-dijo el peliplateado mientras escondía muy disimuladamente el diario de Naruto entre la mugre del depto

-ahhh y que era n.n si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo...

-o.oUUU...'estoy frito piensa Kakashi piensa!' era mi Icha Icha Paradise pero no te preocupes ya lo encontré! -dijo el sensei esperando que el rubio le creyera

-ahhh!-el inocente (Lina:o tonto es lo mismo Shiru: hey!)rubio le creyó altiro

-bueno ahora si me voy!-Kakashi,al igual que las autoras lo hicieron anteriormente ,se tiro por la ventana y callo sobre el rosal-AHHH!mi hermoso y sexy trasero TOT!

-creo que debería podar esas rosas... -.- no me da mucha lata-el rubio se quito la toalla Shiru se despierta

- O.o oh my god!-le toma una foto rápida y se vuelve a desmayar -x.x Naruto eres sexy

-o.o ahh estas tipas todavía están aquí ?-el rubio termino de ponerce los pantalones y se dirige a donde están las autoras las pesca de la polera, abre la puerta y de una PLR las manda a volar 3 metros mas allá y vuelve a cerrar la puerta (Lina: PLR pa' los que no sepan es pata en la raja ósea patada en el trasero)

-NO! queremos tu trasero digo fotos!- gritaron las autoras, que se despertaron con la PLR, golpeando la puerta como locas

-NI MUERTO!-el rubio abrió la puerta y les pego en todo la cara a las autoras dejándolas K.O-ohhh o.o gomen...YO NO FUI!-se entra

(nota: esta parte es muy extra no la pesquen mucho)

-OYE NO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO!SOMO LAS AUTORAS DE ESTE FIC Y SI KEREMOS TE DEJAMOS CON OROCHIMARU O DE PLANO TE DEJAMOS SOLO!-las autoras, que despertaron en no tengo idea que segundo ,amenazaron al rubio...sus gritos se escucharon por toda Konoha (para demostrarlo haremos unos cuantos cambios de escena)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-o.o pobre...O.O quien será es pobre condenado ?-Kakashi que estaba como a 1.000.000 de kilometros de la casa del rubio escucho los gritos de las autoras -pobre con Orochimaru que asco

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Shino...Ai Shiteru!-grito Kiba rojo como tomate

-yo...-Shino no alcanzo a terminar un extraño grito lo interrumpió

-O TE DEJAREMOS CON OROCHIMARU!...-se escucho a lo lejos un grito

-o.o que rayos! interrumpieron mi confección !kuso!(Lina:pobre u.u)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba tranquilamente Sasuke tomándose una...piña colada, sentado en su sillón favorito viendo tele cuando...

-O TE DEJAREMOS CON OROCHIMARU!...-un grito totalmente destructivo y completamente extraño rompió todos los vidrios y las cosas mas costosas de la casa del moreno

-pobre infeliz que se quedo con Orochipedofilo...-cantó Sasuke con tono de funeral-...descansa en paz por que morirás!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-NOS ESCUCHASTE!-las autoras,mas locas que la señora elefante(Shiru:no pesquen a la señora elefante es un chiste entre Lina,yo y unas compañeras) terminaron con su 'grito de guerra' y vieron...el desastre...que causaron con sus voces chillonas (Shiru:a continuación viene algo MUY exagerado pero es necesario para el SasuNaru)

-M...MI...MI CASA!...perdón...DEPTO!-grito el rubio viendo su 'depto'

-ups Shiru nos pasamos destruimos su depto!-grito Lina mirando los escombros que alguna vez fueron un edificio y el depto del rubio

-o.o gomen Naruto-Kun,le dire a mi papá que te construya una casa pero ahora búscate alojamiento si?-dijo Shiru la autora mas extra del mundo

-bueno ya le sacamos fotos a tu trasero así que nos vamos adiós Naruto!-Lina le dio un beso al rubio en la mejilla y Shiru aprovecho para besarlo en la boca y tocarle el trasero

-Adios Ai!-le dio otro beso y se fue tras Lina

-porque siempre a mi me pasan cosas malas...-susurró el rubio mirando lo que quedaba de su depto

-bravo...el Zorro se quedo sin casa!- gritaron los aldeanos que habían llegado de copuchentos (Shiru:desgraciados no molesten a MI bishonen!) a petición de las autoras a cada aldeano le cayo un coco en la cabeza dejándolos K.O

-al menos para algo sirven estas tipas raras-dijo el rubio con un goterón en la cabeza

-que te paso Naruto! -preguntó un moreno bien sorprendido y venia de comprar pan

-que no ves? -preguntó el rubio entre sollozos y con lagrimas en sus ojos

-'abra sido por ese grito?' -pensó Sasuke mirando al rubio que solo llevaba puesto sus pantalones y comenzaba tiritar de frío -Naruto...quédate en mi casa esta noche no puedes dormir aquí te congelarías!

-gracias Sasuke-dijoe le rubio lanzándose hacia el moreno y abrazándose de su cintura

El moreno algo sorprendido respondió al abrazo y acaricio suavemente la espalda del rubio consolándolo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bueno aquí termina este capitulo que es algo como de relleno bueno nos despedimos nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

.-NekOShiRU-. y Lina-San


	6. Capitulo 6

Bueno como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews,a las personas que me pidieron que no saliéramos el en fic sorry pero tengo escrito casi todo el fic y me da lata volver a escribir los últimos capítulos para complacerlas lo que si puedo hacer es borras algunas de nuestras notas

Por cierto casi al final del capitulo verán uno o dos "STAND BY" si lo desean pásenlo por alto no se perderán de nada en el fic

Este es el penúltimo capitulo espero que lo disfruten

-------------------------------

Comenzaba a atardecer, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la villa, el primero iba abrazándose así mismo, hacia frío y el tan solo vestía unos pantalones

-toma Naruto- le dijo el moreno entregándole su polera

-p-pero Sasuke y tu?- pregunto el rubio sonrojándose y tomando la polera de Uchiha

-no te preocupes yo no tengo frío- sonrío y abrazo al rubio- además para los estamos los amigos 'y los enamorados'- penso el Uchiha

-gracias Sasuke- dijo el rubio sonriendo y colocándose la polera del moreno

siguieron caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a la casa de Uchiha, entraron y Sasuke le ofreció algo de comer a Naruto

-quieres algo Naruto?- pregunto Uchiha dirigiéndose a la cocina

-'a ti' tienes ramen?- pregunto el rubio sentándose en la mesa del comedor

-sip,espera un poco, por cierto si quieres puedes bañarte, no te preocupes si no trajiste ropa yo te presto n.n-dijo Uchiha entrando en la cocina

-gracias Sasuke- susurro el rubio yendo al baño

cuando llegó ahí se desvistió por completo y el flash de la cámara de las autoras volvió a sonar el rubio se dio vuelta y grito

-PAREN!- grito el rubio ya harto de que le sacaran fotos a cada rato

-ESO!POSA NARUTO!- grito Shiru tomándole fotos aun rubio muy enojado

-x.x- Lina estaba desmayada por el panorama

-ohh rayos aguafiestas!- dijo Shiru mirando a su hermana –Adiós Naru-Kun! -Shiru se metió en el baño beso al rubio en la boca, le agarro el trasero y se fue con su hermana al apa

-esta chica es una aprovechada! ouch mi trasero! TOT creo que tendré que asegurarlo!- dijo el rubio sobándose la cola

termino de bañarse y asegurándose de que la tipa aprovechada y su hermana anémica no estuvieran cerca, salió del baño con una toalla amarrada en su cintura

-Sasuke me prestas ropa...onegai...u/u- dijo el rubio mirando avergonzado al moreno

-o/o 'sexy ! c-claro...- Sasuke fue a su pieza y volvió con una pijama azul con símbolos del clan Uchiha- ojalá que no te quede muy grande

-gracias...n/n-el rubio tomo la pijama y se fue a vestir al baño, se aseguro nuevamente de que las tipas raras no estaban ahí y se vistió en paz (Lina: el cree que no estamos ahí pero es un baka! la casa esta llena de cámaras ocultas!)

Salió del baño y fue a la cocina

-o.o creo que te quedo algo grande...'pero se ve muy kawaii!'-el Uchiha miro al rubio, la pijama le quedaba enorme y fácilmente cabrían dos Narutos en el (Shiru: lo se exagere)-te ves muy tierno...- susurró Sasuke sonrojándose un poco

-o.o n.n gracias...- dijo el rubio sentándose en la mesa y comiéndose el ramen que su Sasuke le había preparado

---------------------------

las autoras (Lina:yo ya me desperté) corrían por Konoha buscando a dos rubias

-TEMARI! INO!- grito Shiru cuando encontró a sus 2 amigas del "fan club yaoi"

-TENEMOS NUEVAS FOTOS!- dijo Lina

-Y SON ORO PURO!- grito Shiru sacando un bolso lleno de fotos...algunas SasuNaru, algunas GaaNaru, KibaShino, KakaIru...y unas que tenían pinta de haber pasado mucho tiempo bajo el sol...fotos KakaObi y YonKaka

-AWWW!QUE LINDAS!- gritaron las 4 chicas viendo las fotos- UYYY KE FUERTES!- gritaron al ver algunas fotos lemon

-con esto ganaremos el premio Nobel a las etchis!-dijo Lina con los ojos brillantes y en una de esas un Oscar

-mejor las subimos altiro a la pagina de yaoi fans- dijo la rubia de 4 coletas guiñando el ojo -antes de que se destiñan como estas- dijo mostrando las fotos KakaObi y YonKaka

-pero igual están lindas n¬n- dijo Shiru abrazando las fotos donde salía Yondaime

-Hey! Hay que decirle a la oba-chan que nos preste su cámara para cuando haya un lemon!- dijo Temari

-si es cierto- dijeron las otras 3 chicas

-bueno vamos a seguir "investigando" nos vemos después chicas- dijeron las hermanas Hiwatari yéndose -por cierto encárguense de subir las fotos, onegai!- dijeron las hermanas antes de irse

--------------------------

ya era de noche, Naruto y Sasuke estaban el pieza de este ultimo acostados el la cama del moreno uno al lado del otro, viendo tranquilamente la TV y hablando de cosas sin importancia

-Sasuke, gracias, muchas gracias por darme alojamiento, te prometo que mañana mismo me buscare otro lugar- dijo el rubio

-no es necesario Naruto, puedes quedarte cuanto tiempo sea necesario- dijo Uchiha sonriendo

Naruto sonrío de manera zorruna al ver aquella sonrisa que es Uchiha le brindaba solo a el, hacía ya algunos días que Sasuke estaba mas amistoso y sonreía con mas frecuencia...tal vez su plan estaba funcionando

-gracias Sasuke...buaaaa!(Shiru:por si acaso "bua" es mi onomatopeya para un bostezo)ya es tarde, oyasumi(buenas noches)Sasuke- dijo el rubio entre bostezos...beso a Sasuke en la mejilla y se acostó en la cama tapándose hasta la nariz

-Oyasumi Naruto...-dijo el moreno acostándose al lado del rubio y apagando la TV

----------------------------------------

aun estaba oscuro, eran cerca de las 4:00 AM, todos en Konoha dormían tranquilamente, bueno no todos, Sabaku no Gaara paseaba tranquilamente, las noches para el eran tremendamente aburridas, le frustraba el hecho de no poder dormir como la gente normal y le enojaba no saber que hacer para entretener

-Naruto...te amo tanto...porque no te das cuenta y te olvidas de una vez de Uchiha!- el pelirrojo habla solo, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto lo tomo por un loco recién salido del manicomio

siguió su pasea...tenia deseos de ver al rubio así que camino hasta donde debería estar el depto del rubio

-PERO QUE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ!- grito el pelirrojo al no encontrar el depto del rubio, en el lugar de ello había un edificio completamente destrozado

-puess...yo y mi hermana destruimos todo el edificio sin querer- dijo Shiru apareciendo de la nada con un osito de peluche en una mano y una almohada en la otra...mas extra que ella no puede haber -.-

-si fuimos nosotras -o- bua! aunque ya estamos haciendo arreglos para reconstruir el edificio- dijo Lina apareciendo detrás de su hermana con una cara de sueño que no se la podía

-entonces...DÍGANME DONDE ESTA!LE PASO ALGO? ESTA HERIDO?MUERTO? DÓNDE ESTA NARUTO!- grito el pelirrojo con un ataque de cólera y ahorcando a Lina que estaba medio x.x

-TE LO DIRE PERO SUELTA AMI HERMANA!SI LA MATAS ME MATAN A MI Y NO SABRAS DONDE ESTA NARU-KUN!- grito Shiru deteniendo a Gaara pero su barrera de arena reacciono y la mando a volar 5 metros mas allá -AHHHHHH!

-si no me dices AHORA donde esta Naruto la mato!- dijo el pelirrojo aun ahorcando a Lina

-PAPÁ!- grito Lina poniéndose azul

De la nada llega el papa de Lina y le pasa a Gaara un fajo de 3.000.000.000.000.000 de yens

-bueno...así si...ampliare mi casa n.n- el pelirrojo soltó a Lina

Después de que el papá de las autoras desapareció Shiru corrió a auxiliar a su hermana

-veo estrellas de muchos colores brillantes...- deliraba la pobre Lina tirada en el piso medio inconsciente

-mira lo que hiciste ¬¬ tendrás que darle respiración boca a boca

-QUE! YO NO HICE NADA!- grito el pelirrojo

-claro que si...¬¬ ahorcaste a mi hermana, me mandaste a volar y tuviste que ser chantajeado...eso es nada?-dijo Shiru acercándose a Gaara y tronado los dedos

-glup o.o...bueno, bueno lo hare!- se rindió el pelirrojo

-'WIIII! Me va a dar respiración BOCA a BOCA!'- pensaba una no muy ahogada ni inconsciente Lina ¬¬- 'te importa ?¬¬'

el pelirrojo esta a unos pocos centímetros de la boca de Lina y...

-KIKIRIKI! -el gallo mas escandaloso de toda Konoha despertó a todos los aldeanos que salieron corriendo a sus trabajos. La estampida de aldeanos paso sobre Lina dejándola medio aplastada en el piso y sin su "beso"(Shiru: eso le pasa por mentirosa mira que hacerce la muerta! ¬¬)

-hermanita no te mueras!- dijo Shiru zamarreando a Lina

-hey me van a decir donde esta Naruto?-dijo Gaara mientras guardaba en su bolsillo el fajo de billetes

-si, si esta donde Sasuke 'y sinceramente creo que esta mejor ahí'- dijo Shiru todavía zamarreando a Lina

-SAUKE-KUN! DONDE?- Lina despertó altiro al escuchar el nombre de su amado...

-solo para eso despiertas ¬¬- dijo Shiru pegándole en la cabeza a Lina

-ouch eres mala!- dijo Lina llorando

-sip sopy mala y a mucha honra...oi vamos a sacar mas fotos mejor- dijo Shiru levantándose del piso y agarrando su almohada y su osito -para de lloras que me desesperas!- grtio mirando a u hermana que seguía llorando, suspiro y comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de Sasuke

-esperame!- grito Lina parándose y corriendo tras su hermana

-estas chicas están medio locas ¬¬- dijo el pelirrojo yendo a la casa de Sasuke a buscar a su "koi"

-----------------------

-QUE MOLESTA ESE GALLO!- gritaba molesto el rubio

-si- decia Sasuke muy dormido y tratando de alguna forma de ahogar el ruido con una almohada (Shiru: el durmiendo y Naruto despierto o.o? Huyan el Apocalipsis llego!)

-LEVANTATE SASUKE!- gritaba el rubio zamarreando al moreno

-noooooooo! no quero dejame!- dijo el moreno comportándose como un niño pequeño

-que si! levantate!

el moreno le pego a Naruto con un almohada

-USURATONKACHI! ahora no podré ahogar el maldito ruido!

-mejor todavía, así te despertaras mas rápido y podremos salir a desayunar al Ichiraku's Ramen

-tú en lo único que piensas es en el ramen baka ¬¬

-te molesta? ¬¬

-nop...me gustas así como estas...-dijo el moreno sin pensar

-nani ?o.o

el rubio se restregó los ojos...había oído bien? después se metió el dedo en la oreja y se la restregó también...no...no podía ser correcto lo que había escuchado...y si era cierto eso quería decir que sus sentimientos eran correspondido?...eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar...pero...también estaba Gaara y...

-na...nada...quise decir por...porque te acepto como eres

-ahhh n.n pense que había oído otra cosa

-'ufff que suerte que Naruto es tan inocente' -penso Uchiha aliviado

-oye te piensan vestir?-pregunto el rubio mirando a Sasuke

-ahh si! ahora mismo me visto no me demoro- dijo Uchiha entrando en el baño

-CUIDADO CON LAS TIPAS RARAS ESAS!- grito el rubio sentándose en la cama y encendiendo la TV

-que tipas raras?- pregunto el Uchiha

-nosotras- dijo Shiru apareciendo como siempre de la misma nada

-es...es EL!- Lina se desmayo

-como siempre aguafiestas! ¬¬- después de mirar feo a su hermana se fue llevándosela al apa

-que eXtra fue eso o.oUU- el moreno se metió a la ducha y se baño rápidamente, salió y se encontró con el rubio esculcando sus cajones...volaban boxers por el aire

-que haces?- pregunto el moreno muy asustado y sintiendo que un boxer aterrizaba en su cara

-busco tu ropa de siempre- respondió el rubio con la cabeza metida literalmente en el cajón buscando la ropa- así aprovecho de pasártela y buscarme ropa para mi...

-'barsa'- penso el Uchiha con un goterón en la cabeza

-mi ropa esta en el primer cajón- dijo el moreno señalando el susodicho objeto

-aaa...jejeje n.nUU-dijo el rubio, después saco la típica polera azul y los pantalones blancos y se lo tiro a Sasuke -mmm ahora buscare algo para mi- dijo el kitsune sacando unos boxers, una polera negra y unos pantalones blancos

-'que barsa ¬¬...pero así me gusta n.n'- penso el moreno mirando al rubio que comenzó a desvestirse delante de el –'oh my god!que cuerpo me desmayo!' -al Uchiha le dio hemorragia nasal, se tapo rápidamente con las manos y corrió al baño

-que sucede Sasuke? o.o- pregunto el rubio a medio vestir tocando la puerta del baño

-n...nada solo me estoy vistiendo Naruto- dijo el Uchiha desde adentro del baño- demonios Naruto es tan sexy-dijo en voz baja mientras se vestía -debería estar contra la ley ser tan sexy- dijo el moreno antes de salir del baño completamente vestido y con la nariz limpia

-Sasuke vamos al Ichiraku por favor...tengo hambre y quero ramen!-dijo el rubio con carita de zorrito abandonado

-esta bien Naruto...vamos-dijo Sasuke mirando la tierna cara del rubio, ademas se veía muy tierno con su ropa que le quedaba algo grande (Shiru: pero no tanto como la pijama...n¬n que lindo y tierno es Naru-Kun!)

cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta, en frente suyo apareció Sabaku no Gaara y unas muchachas pelinegras muy extras detrás de el(pero mágicamente nadie las vio XD)Sasuke le envío una mirada asesina a Gaara y este hizo lo mismo, Naruto, que estaba en medio de todo esto rompió el silencio

-entonces...vamos al Ichiraku si o no?- pregunto el rubio con una risita tonta

-esta bien vamos Naru-Koi-dijo el pelirrojo tomando por la cintura al rubio que se sonrojo a tal extremo que le ganaba al tomate mas rojo de todo el mundo (Lina: osea un poco mas y se pone burdeo XD)

-'DESGRACIADO SUELTALO!' -pensaba el moreno mientras hervía de celos, se acerco al rubio y lo tomo por un brazo acercándolo a su propio cuerpo

-SUÉLTALO EL ES SOLO MIO! -grito el pelirrojo acercando al rubio mas a su cuerpo y abrazándolo posesivamente

-¬¬ SUELTALO! -el moreno también lo acerco mas a su cuerpo y lo puso a pocos centímetros de su cara

-YA! para que nadie pelee yo me quedo con el! -dijo una muchacha pelinegra mas conocida como Shiru tomando al rubio de un brazo y arrastrándolo a un callejón oscuro o.o

-que fue eso o.o?-se preguntaron el pelirrojo y el moreno al mismo tiempo para después enviarse miradas asesinas

-tu eres mio! -grito otra pelinegra saliendo de la nada misma y agarrando al moreno de la cintura y llevándoselo a...Anda a saber quien donde -.-

-y este es mio!-grito Reiko Hiwatari Kon saliendo desde un pozo y agarrando a Gaara y llevándoselo detrás de una casa

-AYUDAAAAAA!NOSS VIOLANNNNNN!- gritaron los 3 bishonens

después de media hora de tortura, un alma caritativa que iba pasando por ahí de casualidad logro salvar a los bishonen a cambio de una dotación de por vida de doujinshis yaoi

-esas tipas están cada día mas locas- dijo el rubio mientras caminaba tranquilamente junto al moreno y al pelirrojo, el rubio tenia toda la cara marcada con besos

-si... -dijeron Sasuke y Gaara que también tenían la cara llena de besos

-n.n pero igual no mas que me caen bien 'además si no fuera por ella no estaría viviendo con Sasuke n.n'-penso el rubio caminando tranquilamente hasta el puesto de ramen

-¬¬...-el pelirrojo miro con odio al moreno

-¬¬...-el moreno entro con Naruto al puesto y le compro un tazón de ramen

-'hey! YO debería hacer eso no el! además se supone que Naruto es MI koi!' -penso el pelirrojo sentándose al otro lado del rubio, le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo

el moreno miraba la escena muerto de celos, sin darse cuenta Sasuke tomo el tazón de ramen de una persona X que estaba a su lado y se lo tiro al pelirrojo en la cabeza

el pelirrojo se enojo tanto que tomo el tazón de Naruto y se lo tiro a Sasuke en la cabeza

-ALTO! -grito el rubio

pero nadie le hizo caso ya que Gaara y Sasuke siguieron tirándose cosas, entre ellos palillos, tazones, aderezos, mayonesa, ketchup...hasta una abuelita que salió volando 5 metros mas allá (Lina: o.o abuelita! No te mueras nunca TOT!)

el dueño del Ichiraku's Ramen los echo para afuera, pero eso tampoco les importo y empezaron a pelear en la calle, Sasuke tratando de pegarle a Gaara y este tratando de hacer que el moreno se quedara quieto para hacerle el Sabaku Sou Sou

-'si siguen así alguien va a salir herido' -penso el rubio mirando preocupado la pelea y pensando como detenerla

Sasuke salto para pegarle una patada a Gaara

-con eso no me venceras! -grito el pelirrojo extendiendo una mano para hacer el Sabaku Sou Sou

-'aquí entro yo' -penso el rubio para luego colocarse frente al moreno con los brazos extendidos tratando de parar el ataque de Gaara

-por...porque? -dijo el moreno deteniendo el ataque (Lina:pobre Gaara no me gustaría ser el o.o Shiru:a mi tampoco o.o)

-Gaara...detente... -dijo el rubio acercándose al pelirrojo y abrazándolo -no lo hagas daño...onegai...-susurró el rubio en el oído del pelirrojo

-pero Naruto yo...-dijo el pelirrojo cerrando sus ojos- 'porque Naruto...porque lo amas tanto!' -penso el pelirrojo abrazando al rubio -esta bien Naruto no le haré daño...pero solo porque tu me lo pides...-el pelirrojo le dio un beso en la boca a Naruto, un beso que el rubio no rechazo, si no que lo respondió sin dudarlo ni un instante

Sasuke observaba todo en silencio...

-'tal vez debería olvidarlo...además Naruto se ve tan feliz...y si el es feliz no debería serlo yo también ?'- pensaba el moreno mientras se alejaba de la "feliz pareja"- 'pero no puedo olvidarlo tan facilmente.. lo amo demasiado...necesito estar con el' -pensaba el moreno mientras comenzaba una frenética carrera para llegar a su casa y mientras la primera de muchas lagrimas recorría su mejilla

-------------------------

-'mmm...Gaara besa muy bien...me pregunto como besara Sasuke? Sé que sus labios son cálidos...pero como se sentirán sus labios sobre los mios?se sentirán tan bien como los de Gaara? KE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?rayos estoy confundido...amo a Sasuke pero que siento por Gaara?' -pensaba Naruto mientras el pelirrojo lo besaba, termino el beso abruptamente y miro al pelirrojo, su mirada mostraba arrepentimiento

-lo siento Naruto...no debí besarte...-dijo el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse

-no te disculpes Gaara...es solo que -el rubio suspiro no sabia muy bien que era lo que sentía y mucho menos sabia como expresarlo -no se lo que siento estoy confundido -dijo el rubio abrazando a Gaara por la espalda evitando así que se fuera

-Naruto...te amo...lastima que tu no a mi...-susurró el pelirrojo dándose vuelta y mirando los azules ojos del rubio -Naruto ven conmigo, se que dos tipas destruyeron tu depto y quiero que vivas conmigo, además así podrás darle mas celos a Uchiha -dijo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente al rubio -no aceptare un no por respuesta

Naruto no tuvo otra opción, le dijo que si a Gaara, pero le dijo que primero iría a casa de Sasuke a buscar la poca ropa que había llevado, aunque la verdad era que quería ver a Sasuke ya que cuando se estaba besando con Gaara, Sasuke se fue rápidamente y dejo la pela sin terminar

Llego a la casa de Uchiha y toco la puerta, luego de unos segundos Sasuke le abrió, el rubio se sorprendió al ver los ojos del moreno, estaban rojos e hinchados y por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas

-Sa...Sasuke, que sucede? o.o -pregunto el rubio preocupado

-Naruto...-dijo el moreno antes de lanzarce a los brazos del rubio

-Sasuke que demonios te pasa?-pregunto preocupado Naruto abrazando a un desconsolado moreno

-Naruto...me he enamorado...-susurró el moreno abrasándose a la cintura del rubio y mojando el pecho de este con sus lagrimas

-'Sasuke estas enamorado...creo que perdí esta guerra...creo que debería intentar una relación con Gaara después de todo el si me quiere...' -penso el rubio acariciando la eslpada y el cabello del moreno tratando de calmarlo -Calmate Sasuke estoy seguro de que aquella persona te quiere tanto como y a ella -le dio el rubio al moreno con una suave voz tratando de consolarlo

-ru crees Naruto?' si supieras que aquella persona eres tu no dirías lo mismo...'-el moreno levanto el rostro y se encontró con la tierna cara del rubio que le sonreía tratando de animarle

-si Sasuke estoy seguro de que esa persona no solo te quiere, si no que te ama, porque tu eres una persona muy especial y mereces ser amado...-le dijo el rubio a Sasuke mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba en la mejilla

-'Naruto...tu también mereces que te amen...tu mas que nadie...'-penso el moreno correspondiendo al abrazo del rubio y escondiendo su cara entre el hombro y el cuello del rubio

-gracias Naruto...-el moreno se limpio las lagrimas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto en forma de agradecimiento

-nio hay de que Sasuke para eso estamos los amigos 'como quisiera ser algo mas que tu amigo...pero tu ya amas a alguien mas' -dijo el rubio sonriendo de manera zorruna -por cierto Sasuke venia a decirte que me ire a casa de Gaara-Koi, vine a darte las gracias por todo y a buscar mi ropa...-dijo el rubio mirando a otro lado, no quería ver la cara del moreno

-'maldito Gaara...no sabes cuanto te odio me has quitado el cariño de Naruto' esta bien Naruto, iré por tu ropa espérame aquí -dijo el moreno levantándose del suelo y entrando en su casa (Shiru: por cierto Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron todo el rato en la entrada de la casa de Sasuke)-no es necesario que me devuelvas mi ropa puedes quedártela -le dijo Sasuke a Naruto cuando le entrego en un bolsito la poca ropa que el rubio había triado

-gracias Sasuke...te veré luego -dijo el rubio dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla al moreno -gracias por todo...matta ne!-dijo el rubio emprendiendo el camino hacia la casa del pelirrojo

------------------------

Llego a casa del pelirrojo luego de algunos minutos de correr como loco.

Su corazón estaba herido luego de la confesión de Sasuke

-el ya tiene a alguien a quien amar y ese no soy yo...dijo el rubio limpiándose los ojos pues las lagrimas volvian a nacer en sus ojos con tan solo recordar que su amor no era correspondido

se arreglo un poco el cabello y la ropa, pues tanto correr por entre los árboles lo había dejado un poco desarmado, y toco la puerta suavemente

-quién...ahh! hola cuñadito n.n -le saludo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla y haciendo pasar dentreo de la casa

-h...hola Temari-Chan n.n -dijo el rubio también dándole un beso a la rubia

-Gaara esta en su habitación, sube, camina derecho hasta llegar a una puerta café, entra dobla a la izquierda la tercera puerta a la derecha de color café es la habitación de Gaara, imposible perderce n.n

-'o.o segura que no hay manera de perderce?' -penso el rubio aun procesando la información que le dio la rubia

-STAND BY-

Shiru y Lina que tan metidas en el estadio nacional (no por gusto pero es preferible que estar en clase) ven aburridas a abuelitos haciendo aerobica, y tratando de sacar ideas para este fic cuando ven pasar al presi y le tiran bombas molotov

-MUEREEEEEEE!

-END STAND BY-

Naruto...

-STAND BY NUEVAMENTE-

Shiru y Lina muertas de la risa viendo como le tiran papeles y o.o una manzana? A Kudai

-END STAND BY-

bueno etto...Naruto como es tan torpe, hizo prácticamente TODO lo que le dijo Temari al revés

-dijo tercera puerta a la izquierda de color blanco? o.o si creo que si n.n -Naruto bario la puerta y lo único que vio fue vapor -'Gaara tiene un sauna en su habitación o que o.o?'

-Dare datte shipai wa suranda...-se escucho la voz de Gaara cantando y el sonido de la regadera

-'o.o que bien canta n.n...esperen estoy en su baño o.oUUU!'

-mmm...Naruto...AHH!- escucho gemir al pelirrojo

-'O.o se...se...se esta...o.o y esta diciendo mi nombre!...O/O mejor me voy'-el rubio cerro la puerta silenciosamente y corrió hacia la cocina (Shiru: la encontró sin querer)

-bueno creo que llamare a Temari-Chan para que me sirva ramen n.n-penso el rubio en voz alta

-quieres ramen cuñadito? n.n -sonrío pícaramente la rubia saliendo de la nada misma

-shii!- sonrío inocente el rubio (Shiru: babas...babas...babas n¬n Lina: deja de babear babosa! ¬¬)

-'pero cuando van a llegar estas locas hermanas al pijama party! que voy a hacer si no llegan!'(Lina: CIERTO! Tenemos que alistar todo Shiru shiii! "las autoras empiezan a hacer 'mini maletas" Shiru: "con una mochila de camping" listo! n.n)

-toma cuñadito aquí esta tu ramen-dijo la rubia colocando 15 tazones de ramen sobre la mesa -disfrútalo cuñadito (Lina: que suerte que le avisamos a Temari que Naruto como por 20 o mas -.-) la rubia sonrío y salió de la cocina rápidamente

-toc toc! -tocaron la puerta y Temari corrió a abrir

-gomen, gomen! Nos olvidamos de la hora! -dijo Shiru

-perdon Temari-Chan es que estabamos ocupadas espiando a Sasuke-Kun-dijo Lina dejando su mochila y la de su hermana en el living

-Bakas...díganme que al menos recordaron llamar a Ino y Hinata!-dijo la rubia

-porr obvio nunca tan pavas! hey mira Tsunade Baa-chan nos presto no cámara de vídeo!- dijo Shiru sentándose en un sillón y encendiendo la cámara

-genial ahora planeemos como espiar a mi hermanito y mi cuñadito n.n

-SIII!- gritaron las hermanas Hiwatari

------------------------------

Gaara termino de bañarse, cerro la llave y se coloco una toalla en la cintura, salió del baño y se fue a la cocina...tenia hambre...cuando paso frente al living escucho el flash de una cámara, se dio vuelta y vio a su hermana junto a dos tipas X... una de las tipas X esta K.O en el suelo y la otra tenia cara de babosa

-Idiotas...- susurro el pelirrojo siguiendo su camino

-oye...Lina tiene anemia o que? O.o –pregunto la rubia zamarreando a la pelinegra

-no o.o no se que le pasa...bueno cuando llegue Tsunade la va revisar bien...ahora... a espiar a Gaara! Jijiji...-dijo una Shiru muy emocionada

Gaara entro tranquilamente a la cocina, iba super metido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no noto la presencia de cierto rubio hasta que una oportuna ráfaga de viento (Shiru: o mejor dicho Temari-Chan y su gran abanico XD) lo despojo de su toalla

-o.o ohh my god! X.x –grito el rubio y se desmayo...

---------------------------

bueno aquí termina este capitulo que por lo demás es bastante largo espero que les haya gustado

bueno nos vemos en el próximo y ultimo capitulo de 'Es porque te quiero'

.-NekOShiRu-. Y Lina-San


	7. Capitulo 7

Mil perdones por la demora!es que soy tan idiota que sin darme cuenta borré este capitulo 3 veces u.u

Bueno este capitulo se lo quero dedicar espocialmente a mi amiga Lin Hashimoto que estuvo de cumple este 12 de Diciembre ( un regalo biiiiiiiien atrasado pero la intención es lo que vale n.n) también quero dedicárselo a todas las personas que me dejaron un review (y a los que no también n.n)

Bueno a petición de mi Hermanita Reiko Gaara no se queda solo...con quien se queda? pues lean n.n

Advertencia: este capitulo contiene lemon, a las personas que no les gusta pueden saltárselo ya que señalaré cuando comience y termine n.n

--------------------------------------------------------

- Que le habrá pasado? - se pregunto el pelirrojo arrodillándose frente al desmayado rubio, de repente se le prende el swich y se da cuanta de que esta desnudo y no tiene nada con que taparce, así que toma lo primero que encuentra, en este caso un paño de cocina, y se tapa- o.o porque! porque siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi T-T

--------------------------------------------------------

- LINAAAAAAA!- grito una pelinegra no muy contenta que digamos

- De nuevo se desmayó o.o- dijo Temari mirando a la menor de las Hiwatari que estaba en el suelo

- Es una aguafiestas mira que despertarce, caminar 2 metros y volver a desmayarce! ¬¬

- n.nUUU oie Naruto-Kun también se desmayo!- dijo la rubia mirando por la ventana de la cocina (Lina: Por si acaso en la cocina hay una mini ventanita que da al living Shiru: Hey! tu no estabas desmayada? Lina: Si, pero tenia que explicar n.n "se vuelve a desmayar" x.x Shiru: Anémica!)

- En serio? 'es mi gran oportunidad! n.n'- Shiru va corriendo a la cocina y ve a Gaara arrodillado frente al rubio con un paño de cocina en el trasero- 'o¬o cosa mas rica!'- la pelinegra se acerca silenciosamente al pelirrojo y le saca el paño de cocina, le toma una foto y se esconde detrás de la nevera- ' madre mía pero que cuerpo n¬n'- penso la chica mirando la foto que acaba de tomarle al pelirrojo- 'y que trasero! n¬n'

- Quien rayos fue?- grito el pelirrojo mirando a todas partes, no encontró a nadie y, viéndose nuevamente desnudo, le saco la chaqueta al rubio, pero otra misteriosa ventisca le arrebata la chaqueta y esta sale volando por la ventana

- Lalalalalala n.n - Hinata estaba de lo mas feliz cantando hasta que algo la golpea en la cara- pero que es esto? o.o es la-la chaqueta de Naruto-Kun!

(en la cocina)

- o.o que demonios esta pasando aquí!- Gaara no encontró nada con que taparce así que decidió esconderce tras la nevera, y estando ahí de repente siente que una mano le acaricia la espalda

- Oie Bishonen este es Mi escondite...- dijo Shiru remarcando la palabra MI

- Gomen o.o- el inocente Gaara se iba a buscar otro escondite para ocultar su desnudez pero de repente se le prende el swich

- Hey! que haces detrás de Mi nevera y quien rayos...eres o.o - Gaara se dio vuelta pero no vio a nadie

-STAND BY-(esto pasa antes de que Gaara se de vuelta)

Shiru corre como loca a la habitación de Temari, abre el primer cajón de la cómoda, saca un rollo de SCOTCH, baja corriendo a la cocina, se coloca Scotch en las manos y en los pies y comienza a subir por las paredes sin caerse

- La magia del SCOTCH! n.n

-END STAND BY-

- o.o Donde rayos se metio?- Gaara se encoge de hombros y camina hacia Naruto que aun esta inconsciente y lo zamarrea suavemente- Naruto despierta

- No papá, -O- no quiero ir a la academia- dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos lentamente - O.O estoy en cielo y tu eres un angelito igual a Gaara-Koi!- dijo el rubio pensando que habia muerto

- Naruto, no has muerto, no estas en el cielo y yo no soy un angelito- dijo Gaara acercándose al oído del rubio- mas bien soy un demonio...y si no te levantas pronto...podría hacerte mío aquí mismo- dijo el pelirrojo besando al rubio

Mientras los chicos se besaban Shiru, que aun estaba pegada al techo, agarra la cámara con una mano y les toma varias fotos, pero, para mala suerte de la pelinegra, la fuerza de gravedad actúa en su contra y callo al suelo estrepitosamente

- KUSO! mi trasero TOT!- se quejaba la pelinegra mientras se sobaba- Adiós a la magia del SCOTCH T-T

Naruto y Gaara cortaron el beso y miraron a la pelinegra con cara de pocos amigos

- DENSE VUELTA!- les ordeno la pelinegra y los dos chicos obedecieron

- Bien...- dijo la pelinegra colocándose tras un palo de escoba- DENSE VUELTA!- Ambos chicos obedecieron nuevamente- me veo?

- Mmm...estas tras la escoba...- dijo el rubio aburrido

- KUSO! DENSE VUELTA DE NUEVO!- volvió a ordenarles la pelinegra

- Y si no lo hacemos?- pregunto hastiado el pelirrojo

- Que bueno que preguntas...- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo y poniendo cara de sádica- Soy capaz de hacer tu pero pesadilla realidad... ASI QUE MAS TE VALE HACERME CASO!

- (glup) esta bien...- el pelirrojo se dio vuelta y el rubio hizo lo mismo

Shiru miro a todos lados desesperada sin encontrar un escondite hasta que por la puerta apareció Temari y la pelinegra se escondió tras la rubia

- YA! me veo ahora? - pregunto la pelinegra cuando los dos chicos se dieron vuelta

- Mmm...no...- dijo el pelirrojo

- Bien ahora me ninja esfumo!- dijo la chica corriendo como loca hasta el segundo piso

- Que rayos fue eso? o.o- dijo el rubio mirando a Gaara- o.o o¬o Ga...Gaara- al rubio comenzó a sangrarle la nariz y de pronto se desmayo

- Naruto! que te pasa! tendrá anemia o.o?- el pelirrojo no entendía porque el rubio se habia desmayado hasta que se le prendió el swich- ohhh rayos! estoy desnudo! o/o

- Etto...Gaara-Kun toma esto u/u- dijo Temari entregándole al pelirrojo un pantalón y unos boxers

- Arigato Temari u/u- dijo el pelirrojo tomando la ropa y colocándose los boxers y los pantalones, de repente sintió el flash de una cámara y terminado de colocarce los pantalones rápidamente se dio vuelta para encontrarse con...(POM POM POM música dramática...)- KANKURÔ! que estas haciendo?

- JAJAJAJA, venderé esto a tu fan club y seré millonario! n.n- dijo el titiritero riendo como loco

- Vendelas aqui!- gritaron cientos de chicas que entraron en estampida a la cocina

- Estas tipas están locas!- grito Kankurô sentado sobre la nevera tratando de salvarce de las fans sedientas de fotos

- Al menos no están tan locas como las pelinegras u.u esas parecen recién salidas del manicomio

- HEY! tu no estabas desmayado?- dijo Lina tratando de desviar el tema

- Estaba paro ya desperté n.n- dijo Naruto alegremente

- Su...Suminasen... u/u- se escucho la voz de Hinata y todos voltearon para verla

- Que bien llego Hinata-Chan!- dijo Temari al ver a la Hyuuga

-Na...Naruto-Kun esto...es tuyo n/n- dijo Hinata entregándole la chaqueta al rubio

- Arigato Hinata- dijo el rubio tomando su chaqueta y colocándosela- 'me pregunto...como es que Hinata tiene mi chaqueta? o.o'

- YUJU!- grito Shiru deslizándose por la baranda de la escalera- Hola Hinata! oie le avisaste a Ino y Oba-Chan?

- Hai, Ino-Chan dijo que demoraría porque quería traerle un regalo a Naruto-Kun y Gaara-Kun y Tsunade-Sama llegara en cualquier momento- dijo la Hyuuga mirando su reloj

Y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y Lina corrió a abrir la puerta, pero detrás de esta no estaba Tsunade si no que estaba Sasuke

- Sa...Sasuke...- dijo la chica a punto de desmayarce pero se controlo y no lo hizo- Bien...acompáñame- dijo Lina tomando la mano del moreno y llevándolo lejos de la casa

- Quien era?- pregunto el rubio saliendo de la cocina seguido por Gaara

- S...- Temari no termino la frase porque Shiru le habia tapado la boca

- Era Shikamaru...si el era n.nUU- dijo la pelinegra esperando que le creyeran

- o.o y que quería?- pregunto nuevamente el rubio

- Etto...' que le digo que le digo!' hablar con Temari...si eso n.nUU

- ahh...bueno tengo sueño voy a tomar una siesta- dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla a la pelinegra haciendo que esta se sonrojara- Matta ne Shiru

-Matta ne Naruto-Kun- dijo la chica también dándole un beso al rubio

Gaara habia visto la escena y no pudo evitar sentir celos así que tomo la mano del rubio y lo guío hasta su habitación

- No te pongas celoso Gaara, después de todo a Naruto-Kun no le gustan las chicas!- grito la pelinegra sonriendo- Si...A Naruto no le gustan las chicas...-repitió la chica algo triste pero luego sonrío y se sentó en el sillón junto con Temari y Hinata

--------------------------------------------------------

- Oi...Sasuke-Kun...-dijo la pelinegra sentándose en un columpio de la plaza a la que habia llevado a Sasuke- Que fuiste a hacer a casa de Gaara-Kun?- pregunto la chica echándose vuelo

- Mmm... algo pero eso a ti, querida Lina, no te interesa- dijo el moreno usando un tono falsamente dulce y sentándose en una banca frente a la chica

- Claro que me interesa, BAKA!- dijo la chica mientras de un salto se bajaba del columpio y caía frente a Sasuke- Acuérdate, Querido Sasuke - dijo la pelinegra usando el mismo tono que el moreno uso momentos antes- De que YO y MI Onee-Chan somos las autoras de este fic...ASI QUE ME DICES QUE FUISTE A HACER A CASA DE GAARA O TE DEJO DE PAREJA CON SAKURA-BASURA-CHANTA PARA TODA TU VIDA!

- 'NOOO POR FAVOR CON LA FRRENTE CON PIES NO! TOT TE AGUANTO A INO PERO A LA BASURA NO!' De acuerdo te diré...fui a casa de ese estúpido porque yo... quería...necesitaba ver a Naruto... y hablar con el u/u- dijo el moreno sonrojándose

- Awww! que tierno te ves cuando te sonrojas Sasuke-Kun!- dijo Lina colgándose al cuello del moreno

- SASUKE-KUN!- grito... un ramo de flores con pies? o.o

- o.o que rayos?- dijo el Uchiha mirando al ramo extrañado

- Soy yo, Ino n.n- dijo la rubia quitándose el ramo de la cara para ver al Uchiha...y a la Hiwatari colgada del cuello del chico

-HEY!- la rubia corrió al lado de la pelinegra y le susurro algo al oído- Lina suelta a Sasuke-Kun, recuerda que esta reservado para Naruto!

- Ups! lo olvide 'RAYOS PORQUE ESTE FIC ES SASUNARU! TOT'- dijo la pelinegra soltando al moreno

- Oi Lina, no deberías estar donde Temari?- pregunto la rubia

- Estaba pero Sasuke-Kun me invito a pasear... es tan tierno!- dijo la pelinegra mirando al moreno con una sonrisa y este la miro con una de sus mejores miradas asesinas

- Bueno, yo ya me voy, Adiós Sasuke-Kun- dijo la rubia despidiéndose y comenzando a caminar hacia la casa de los de la Arena

- Matte Ino! Voy contigo! Adiós Sasuke-Kun- dijo la pelinegra dándole un beso en la mejilla al moreno y aprovechando la cercanía le susurro algo al iodo- Sasuke...Inténtalo de nuevo con Naruto...el también te quiere...y mucho pero esta confundido...dale tiempo...- dijo la pelinegra separandose del moreno y sonriéndole comenzó a corres tras la rubia...Solo cuando la pelinegra estuvo a una ditancia considerable el moreno se permitió sonreír...

--------------------------------------------------------

- Oi Temari, Lina, Ino y Tsunade están tardando mucho! . - dijo la mayor de las Hiwatari mientras acostado sobre la cama de la rubia miraba aburrida el techo blanco

- Jaque Mate, es cierto... tardan demasiado a este paso vamos a envejecer!- dijo la rubia mientras quitaba sus piezas del tablero y las volvía a ordenar para comenzar una nueva partida de ajedrez

- Shi...Shiru-Chan trajiste los videos?- pregunto Hinata mientras movía uno de sus peones y la rubia se lo comía

- Sip n.n, traje un KakaIru grabado por mi y un KakaObi que me robe- digo tome prestado permanentemente y sin permiso a Kakashi

- Que bueno...y son lemon?- pregunto la Hyuuga mientras reía por lo bajo de manera pervertida (Lina: Eso es raro o.o)

- o.o n.n Sip y tan re buenos n¬n- dijo la pelinegra mirando como las otras dos chicas jugaban

- Holas!- dijo Ino entrando por la ventana junto con su ramo de flores y siendo seguida por Lina

- Jaque Mate, llegan tarde!- dijo la rubia mientras le volvía a ganar a la Hyuuga y esta suspiraba desanimada

- Que vergüenza! cualquiera que las viera entrar así pensaría que son ladronas!- dijo Shiru bajando de la cama y mirando a su hermana- Me has decepcionado Lina Hiwatari, que crees que pensaría papá si te viera entrando como una vulgar ladrona!- dijo Shiru con gestos exagerados y desmayándose falsamente

- Jejeje, Shiru como actriz te mueres de hambre n.nUU- dijo Temari riendo

- Bueno eso ya no importa, Ino, supongo que ese ramo es para los kois, así que Temari, llévala a que le entregue su regalo a Gaara y Naruto y vuelvan pronto porque ya queremos ver los videos!- dijo Lina mandando a lo Hitler, Ino y Temari saludaron a lo militar y salieron de la habitación riendo

--------------------------------------------------------

El rubio y el pelirrojo se encontraban en la habitación de este ultimo, estaban acostados sobre la gran cama y veía televisión tranquilamente

- Mmm...-o- Gaara-Koi tengo sueño- dijo el rubio acomodándose junto al pelirrojo, coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Gaara y lo miro a los ojos, tratando de ver lo que en estos momentos sentía el ojiverde

- Duerme pequeño...ya sabes que yo no puede hacerlo pero estaré aquí, a tu lado cuidándote- dijo el pelirrojo acariciando los cabellos del rubio, acerco sus labios a los de Naruto y los junto en un beso, un beso lleno de sentimientos que el rubio no sabia si podría corresponder

Lo que estos dos chicos es que una cámara oculta en algún lugar de la habitación habia grabado toda su conversación y tampoco sabían que, afuera y sobre una rama del árbol de cerezos frente a la ventana del pelirrojo Uchiha Sasuke los habia observado y hervía de celos mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos marcando un camino por sus mejillas

- No sabes cuanto te odio...Maldito Sabaku no Gaara- dijo el moreno bajándose del árbol y corriendo a su casa...

(Adentro)

- Te amo Naruto...- dijo el pelirrojo al separare del rubio

- Yo...Te quiero...- dijo el rubio evitando la mirada de Gaara, pues sabia que en esos ojos vería decepción...

- 'Naruto...no sabes cuanto desearía que me amaras...'- pensaba el pelirrojo mientras veía al rubio

- Felicidades Naruto, Gaara-Kun!- grito repentinamente un...ramo de flores parlante y con pies que acaba de entrar

- O.O- los dos chicos miraban la cosa esa que tenían enfrente sin entender nada

- Este es un pequeño presente de mi parte!- el ramo fue colocado entra las manos del rubio y así ambos chicos pudieron ver el rostro de una sonriente Ino Yamanaka

- Arigato Ino-Chan n.n- dijo el rubio oliendo las flores-...Mmm que bien huele n.n

- Bueno ya me voy, me están esperando, Matta ne Gaara-Kun, Naruto- se despidió la rubia saliendo de la habitación mientras Temari que la esperaba afuera terminaba de colocar algunas cámaras por el pasillo y el baño

- Listo, vamonos Ino, Tsunade-Sama ya debe haber llegado- dijo Temari mientras caminaba a su habitación y la otra rubia la seguía

--------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke corría hacia su casa mientras las lagrimas aun corrían por su rostro marcando senderos ya conocidos y dejando una huella en el corazón del moreno

- Maldigo el día en que llegaste a esta villa maldito Gaara...Maldigo el día en que te conocí Naruto, porque desde ese instante llamaste mi atención...pero bendigo el día que robaste mi corazón Naruto...porque desde ese entonces mi vida cambio...- susurro el moreno mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y recordaba al rubio que creyó suyo...

Siguió corriendo queriendo así disipar el dolor que sentía al saber a Naruto en brazos de otro...

--------------------------------------------------------

Temari, Ino, Hinata, Lina, Shiru y Tsunade, que acaba de llegar, estaban en la habitación de la primera viendo un vídeo KakaObi

- O/O WOW no sabia que Kakashi fuese tan elástico- Dijo Lina extremadamente sonrojada y mirando la pantalla de la tele

- Ni que Obito fuera tan sexy!- dijo Shiru con un paño bajo su nariz tratando de detener la hemorragia producidas por las imágenes que estaba viendo

- Cre...creo que fue demasiado para ella- dijo Hinata sonrojada y apuntando a una desmayada Tsunade sin apartar la vista de la pantalla

Nadie hizo caso a la pobre veterana desmayada...era mas interesante lo que tenían en frente...

--------------------------------------------------------

Un peliplateado se encontraba extremadamente aburrido, ya se habia leído TODOS sus Icha Icha Paradise y Jiraiya aun no sacaba un nuevo tomo de su novela "educativa" así que decidió sacar a la luz viejos recuerdos, se acerco a su mesita de noche, abrió el cajón, saco un VHS y lo puso en el vídeo...

- Holas! se que esto no es lo que esperas ver, pero...- En la pantalla apareció una chica pelinegra que hablaba atropelladamente y difícilmente se le entendía -...Kakashi-San tomamos prestado tu...ejem...recuerdo por un tiempo indefinido...Arigato, Matta Ne!-

- NOOOOO! MI UNICO RECUERDO DE OBITO!TOT- lloro el peliplateado cuando logro captar el mensaje

--------------------------------------------------------

Gaara acariciaba los cabellos del pequeño Kitsune que dormía acurrucado a su lado, se veía tan tierno cuando dormía... sus mejillas suavemente sonrojadas y la sonrosada boca entreabiertos le daban un aspecto sensual e infantil que al pelirrojo no tardo en agradarle, acerco sus dedos a los labios del rubio acariciándolos suavemente...eran tan suaves

El pelirrojo se vio tentado a probar esos labios, cuidando no despertar al kitsune. acerco sus labios a los del rubio en un suave roce que no llego a mas que eso...entre sueños el rubio suspiro un nombre...un nombre que no le pertenecía al pelirrojo...la magia del momento se termino para Gaara y miro al rubio enojado...

-' Porque lo amas tanto! es que acaso no entiendes que yo te amo con todo mi corazón!'- penso frustrado el pelirrojo mientras tapaba al rubio con unas mantas y se acercaba a la puerta- Naruto...yo...Te Amo... pero no se si pueda soportar que cuando me beses pienses que soy otro, que cuando estés en mis brazos anheles los brazos de otro y no soporto pensar que cuando me digas "Te Amo" en verdad se lo estés diciendo a él... a Uchiha Sasuke- susurro el pelirrojo al aire mientras miraba al rubio y salió de la habitación, camino por los pasillos de su casa, que esta vez se veían mas sombríos que de costumbre, creyó oír risas y varias sombras se alzaron frente al el, riéndose de su amor no correspondido

- Basta...- susurro el pelirrojo mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía su camino haciendo caso omiso a las sombras que seguían riéndose a sus espaldas...

paso frente a la Habitación de Temari y se sintió tentado a entrar, necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara y Temari era buena en eso, abrió la puerta con cuidado y casi se cae de espaldas cuando vio la pantalla del televisor, a 5 chicas pegadas a la pantalla y una Hokage desmayada

- Temari...que rayos es eso? o.o- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando el televisor y llamando la atención de las presentes no desmayadas

- Ahh...Bueno es lo que vez Gaara-Kun- dijo sonrojada la rubia mientras señalaba la pantalla, lugar donde aparecían un peliplateado y otro chico en un pose comprometedora

- No pienso preguntar de donde sacaron eso u.u- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su hermana

- Gaara-Kun, no quiero ser grosera pero podrías decirme que se te ofrece?- pregunto la rubia impaciente

- No es nada importante Temari, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo...buenas noches...Onee-Chan-dijo el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta

La rubia tomo a su hermano por el brazo deteniéndolo, el pelirrojo se giro y vio a su hermana sonriéndole

- Gaara-Kun...si tienes un problema no dudes en decírmelo...soy tu hermana mayor y estoy aquí para ayudarte...- dijo la rubia regalándole una sonrisa a su hermano y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ante tal muestra de afecto por parte de su hermana el pelirrojo se sonrojo y le regalo una tímida sonrisa a la rubia- Arigato, Temari- el pelirrojo volvió a sonreírle a su hermana y se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta

- En estos momentos Gaara-Kun, es cuando mas puedes confiar en mi...se que estas sufriendo...- susurro la rubia mirando al piso y sonriendo tristemente- y lo peor de todo es que también se que no puede hacer nada para evitarte este sufrimiento...

--------------------------------------------------------

Eran cerca de las 12 de la noche, la luna, redonda y brillante, bañaba con su suave luz las calles de Konoha, el sonido del viento pasando entre las hojas y el ocasional trinar de algún navecilla era el único sonido que se podía escuchar

Sabaku no Gaara, como de costumbre paseaba por las desoladas calles de Konoha, tenia una gran angustia dentro de él (Lina: Aparte de Shukaku o.o) el chico que el amaba, Uzumaki Naruto, no le correspondía como el quería, sabia que el amor del rubio hacia su persona se limitaba aun gran cariño entre amigos...también sabia que el rubio amaba a otra persona...el amaba al único sobreviviente de un clan, un chico de ojos y cabellos negros como la noche y piel blanca como la nieve...Uchiha Sasuke era su nombre (Shiru: Sasuke me recuerda a blanca nieves -o-)

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, sus pies se movían por inercia...luego de algunos minutos llego a un ligar conocido, la academia de ninjas se erguía orgullosa ante el, camino buscando el columpio en el cual habia encontrado al rubio hace algunos días, al encontrarlo se sentó y comenzó a columpiare mientras los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza

- Tal vez...Debería olvidarlo...esta relación no va a funcionar...aunque me duela...el me quiere pero no me ama...no como yo lo amo...- el pelirrojo se detuvo y luego de algunos segundo se levanto del columpio y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa...

Unos paso mas atrás del pelirrojo, Hyuuga Neji caminaba en la misma dirección mirando la espalda de Gaara

- Mátenme por Sapo, pero Gaara no se merece ese dolor...- susurro el Hyuuga tomando un camino diferente al del pelirrojo y dirigiéndose a su casa...antes de perderse completamente Neji giro buscando al pelirrojo...pero este ya no se veía...

--------------------------------------------------------

- Ahhh! Que bien dormí! Gaara-Koi?o.o- el rubio despertó al día siguiente completamente solo, miro a su alrededor buscando algún rastro del pelirrojo, pero su búsqueda resulto infructuosa...el pelirrojo no se encontraba ahí

- Naruto...necesitamos hablar...- una chica pelinegra miraba al rubio desde el umbral de la puerta, camino acercándose ala cama y se sentó frente al kitsune

- Que pasa Shiru?- pregunto el rubio mirando a la chica que estaba vestida con un pijama celeste con dibujos de borreguitos- que chistosa te ves!- dijo el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja...esa mañana se sentía extrañamente feliz...

- Naruto...vengo porque quiero hacerte un par de preguntas que sinceramente...' me van a hacer mucho daño'... bueno la cosa es que quiero saber si...Naruto tu no amas a Gaara...cierto?- pregunto la pelinegra mirando al rubio a los ojos

- Yo...- el rubio agacho la cabeza, se sentía mal por no poder corresponder a los sentimientos del pelirrojo- lo quiero pero no lo amo...- respondió luego de algunos minutos de silencio

- Naruto...Gaara te ama de verdad, y no se si te des cuenta pero le estas haciendo daño...lo estas haciendo sufrir innecesariamente...- la pelinegra miro al rubio a los ojos y sintió el arrepentimiento del rubio- No le des ilusiones...termina con su sufrimiento...- Shiru se levanto dispuesta a irse pero el rubio la detuvo

- Gracias...- dijo el rubio mirando a la pelinegra, se levanto para quedar a su altura y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Eres una buena persona Naruto...yo...- la pelinegra se sonrojo un poco y le dio un rápido beso al rubio en la boca para luego salir corriendo de la habitación...

El rubio sonrío, tomo el bolsito en el que traía su ropa, lo tomo y entro al baño se ducho rápidamente y salió de la habitación para buscar a Gaara

--------------------------------------------------------

Temari estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, tras ella y sentado en la mesa estaba Gaara tomándose una taza de te

- Temari has visto a Gaara?- pregunto el rubio entrando en la cocina

- Sip, esta ahí- dijo la rubia apuntando a la mesa y salió de la cocina intuyendo que ambos, su hermano y el rubio, necesitaban estar a solas

El rubio miro al lugar que la rubia le habia señalado antes de marcharce y vio que efectivamente el pelirrojo se encontraba ahí

- Ga...Gaara necesitamos hablar- dijo el rubio mirando al pelirrojo y luego tomo asiento frente al pelirrojo que seguía de lo mas tranquilo tomándose su te... no parecía muy interesado en lo que el rubio pudiera decirle

- Ga...Gaara...- el rubio comenzó a hablar y vio como el pelirrojo dejaba su taza sobre la mesa y se paraba dándole la espalda

- Naruto...ya se que quieres decirme y estoy de acuerdo...terminemos con esto por favor... esto No es una relación...una relación se lleva en pareja no en solitario...- dijo el pelirrojo aguantándose las ganas de llorar y aun dándole la espalda al rubio

- Tienes razón...siento mucho el no poder corresponderte...- dijo el rubio mirando la espalda del pelirrojo

- Uno no puede decidir a quien amar Naruto...y lamentablemente para mi... tu corazón ya tenia un dueño cuando yo llegue- dijo el pelirrojo mientras una lagrimas rodaba por su mejilla

- Gaara...aun somos amigos?- pregunto el rubio acercándose al pelirrojo

- Nada a cambiado entre nosotros Naruto...seguimos siendo amigos 'solo amigos'- dijo el pelirrojo

El rubio sonrío y acercándose mas al pelirrojo lo abrazo recargando se cabeza en la espalda del pelirrojo

- Me alegro de que sigamos siendo amigos- dijo el rubio

El pelirrojo se soltó del abrazo y se dio vuelta...Naruto le sonreía

-Naruto..- el pelirrojo se acerco al rostro del kitsune y junto sus labios con los del rubio en un ultimo beso...un beso de despedida

--------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran cerca de las 12 del día, pero el aun no se levantaba, no tenia ánimos de nada y se entretenía mirando los graciosos copos de nieve caer del cielo

La vida se le hacia monótona y aburrida cuando los gritos y quejas de su rubio favorito no llegaban a sus oídos

- Toc-Toc- tocaron la puerta, el pelinegro se levanto de mala gana y fue a abrir

No supo como pero 2 segundos después de haber abierto la puerta algo pesado y mojado habia caído sobre su cuerpo haciéndolo caer al suelo, cabellos rubio y empapados le hacían cosquillas en la cara

- Na...Naruto?- el pelinegro estaba sorprendido .' que hace Naruto aquí? no estaba con el estúpido de Gaara?'

El rubio levanto la cara pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, Sasuke levanto una mano y son sumo cuidado limpio las gotas saladas, el rubio sonrío y acerco sus rostro al del moreno, mojándolo con las pequeñas gotas que caían de sus cabellos

- Sasuke...te amo...dijo el rubio mientras cerraba la distancia entre sus labio y los del moreno juntándolos en un suave roce que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, convirtiendo en un apasionado beso

Sasuke estaba sorprendido y tardo en corresponder al beso del rubio

- Na...Naruto hay algo que tienes que saber- dijo el moreno cuando después de unos minutos y por falta de aire se separo del rubio- la persona que yo amo...me corresponde- el moreno vio la cara de tristeza del rubio y acercándose al oído de este susurro algunas palabras que hicieron estremecer al kitsune- Naruto esa persona...eres tu...- dijo el moreno acariciando la mejilla del rubio...

--------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de Sabaku no Gaara habia un verdadero contraste de emociones, en la pieza de Gaara se respiraba un aire de tristeza y melancolía mientras que en resto de la casa la felicidad desbordaba

- YUJU! al fin, al fin Naruto y Sasuke estarán juntos!- gritaron feliz Lina y Shiru

- Me alegra mucho que el kitsune pueda ser feliz...pero no me gusta que Gaara-Kun este tan triste- dijo Temari mientras terminaba de hacer el almuerzo

- Pobre Gaara, tan enamorado que estaba...-dijo Hinata poniendo la mesa

- Podríamos...buscarle una pareja...- dijo la veterana del grupo tomando sake

- Si...pero quien?- dijo Shiru mientras asaltaba la alacena y sacaba un paquete de papar fritas

- Shiru! guarda eso ya vamos a almorzar!- le regaño Temari y la chica obedeció inmediatamente- Bueno obviamente tiene que ser un chico... a mi hermano no le gustas las chicas- dijo la rubia mientras colocaba los platos rebosantes de comida sobre la mesa

- Mmm...que hambre tengo...-dijo Ino mientras colocaba un plato frente a la Hokage

- Bueno chicas pueden comer yo iré a buscar a Gaara- dijo Temari mientras salía de la cocina

Mientras arriba, en su habitación Gaara recordaba algunos de los momentos que paso con Naruto, lagrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas mientras miraba por la ventana como caía una suave nevada

- Naruto...te amo tanto...te quiero aquí junto a mi...pero no me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir...- el pelirrojo sonrío con melancolía

Temari entro en la habitación y vio a su hermano sentado sobre la cama llorando, la chica se acerco lentamente y coloco una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo

- Gaara-Kun...quieres almorzar?- le pregunto la rubia sentándose junto a el y mirándolo a los ojos

- No...Gracias Temari...- Gaara se abrazo a su hermana y soltó el llanto en el pecho de la rubia que le acariciaba los cabellos tratando de calmarlo- Porque a mi nadie me quiere Temari?- pregunto el pelirrojo entre cortadamente

- Gaara, Hermanito hay mucha gente que te quiere, incluido Naruto...- dijo la rubia abrazando mas fuerte a su hermano- pero el no es el único, ahí afuera hay alguien que te quiere mucho, que te ama...solo tienes que esperarlo...- dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba un poco de Gaara y lo miraba a los ojos- solo espera y veras que llegara alguien que te amara tanto que aprenderás a amarlo con la misma intensidad...- la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y se levanto con cuidado- si necesitas algo...estaré abajo...- la chica le sonrío al pelirrojo y salió de la habitación

- Gracias...Hermana...- el pelirrojo sonrío mirando la puerta y luego siguió mirando por la ventana como caían los copos de nieve

--------------------------------------------------------

Frente a la puerta de la casa de Gaara un chico de ojos blancos tocaba el timbre...

- Yo abro!- escucho que gritaban dentro de la casa e Ino le abría la puerta- Neji? que haces aquí?- pregunto la rubia mirando al chico

- Vine a buscar a Hinata-Sama ' y a ver a cierto pelirrojo'- dijo el ojiblanco mirando a la rubia

- Ahh bueno ella esta almorzando...pero puedes esperarla adentro...- dijo la rubia mientras sonreía y dejaba pasar al Hyuuga

- Gracias...- el chico entro en la casa y se sentó en un sillón mientras veía a la rubia pasar por una puerta que supuso era la de la cocina

- Neji?- una vos a sus espaldas le llamo y el chico volteo para encontrarce con Temari a los pies de la escalera- supongo que viniste por Hinata-Chan...- dijo la rubia mientras miraba al chico y se le ocurrió una idea- Neji...yo se que no eres muy amigo de Gaara-Kun...pero puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro...- el chico al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo se sonrojo un poco y esto no paso inadvertido para la rubia

- Mira... es que Gaara-Kun esta un poco triste y no me gusta que este solo...podrías hacerlo compañía mientras termino de almorzar?- pregunto la rubia mirando los ojos del chico

- Esta bien... supongo que esta en su habitación no?- el chico se levanto del sillón y paso junto a la rubia, subio las escaleras y se detuvo a medio camino- Etto...donde esta la habitación de Gaara?

- n.nUU camina derecho hasta llegar a una puerta café, entra y dobla a la izquierda la tercera puerta a la derecha de color café es la habitación de mi hermano

- Gracias...- el chico siguió caminando hasta llegar frente a la puerta del pelirrojo y antes de entrar susurro al aire sin esperar ser escuchado- Gaara...Tu me gustas...

- Hyuuga Neji... no esperaba que sintieras eso por mi...- dijo el pelirrojo a espaldas del ojiblanco

Neji se giro y encontró a Gaara que le sonreía, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados pero aun así se veía tan atractivo como siempre

- No solo siento eso Gaara...también te amo...- dijo el Hyuuga acercándose al pelirrojo y robándole un beso

-' Tal vez...sea Neji esa persona de la cual hablaba mi Hermana'- penso el pelirrojo mientras cerraba los ojos y respondía el beso de Neji...

--------------------------------------------------------

Estaban ambos, el rubio y el pelinegro sentados en un sillón del living de Sasuke

El moreno acariciaba tranquilamente una de las mejillas del rubio y depositaba suaves besos sobre los labio de Naruto

- Naruto...Te amo...- el moreno acerco sus labios a la oreja del rubio y susurro una invitación que al rubio le resulto tentadora- Naruto...onegai...se mío, solo mío...- la lengua del moreno se movía suavemente en el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio haciendo que este suspirada entre cortamente

- Sa...Sasuke... quiero ser tuyo...para siempre...pero...tengo...miedo...- dijo el rubio entre suaves suspiros que escapaban de su boca

El moreno bajo sus lamidas hasta el cuello del rubio y se detuvo por algunos segundos miro al Kitsune a los ojos y deposito un suave y ligero beso en los labios del pequeño, luego tomo una de las manos del rubio y la apretó suavemente queriendo darle algo de confianza al rubio...tratando de apartar su temor

- No tengas miedo Naruto...nuca te haría daño, no tengas miedo...- el moreno acerco la mano del rubio a su boca y la beso...luego sonrío al rubio

- Sasuke...yo...- el rubio quería creer en las palabras de su moreno pero le tenia miedo al dolor, vio la sonrisa del moreno y el miedo poco a poco se fue alejando- Sasuke...hazme tuyo...- dijo el rubio besando los labio del moreno...esos labio que le pertenecían solo a el... a nadie mas

(Bueno aquí comienza mi intento de lemon u.u)

Al separar sus labios en busca de aire el moreno comenzó a bajar sus besos por el mentón del rubio hasta llegar al cuello de su kitsune, depositaba suaves besos y lamidas en los lugares mas sensibles del rubio dejando ocasionalmente algunas marcas en ese cuello que ahora le pertenecía

Con cuidado el moreno comenzó a bajar el cierre de la empapada chaqueta del rubio para luego quitársela de un tirón y meter sus manos en la polera del rubio acariciando suavemente el firme pecho del kitsune y apretando juguetonamente los pezones del rubio arrancando dulces gemidos de la boca de este

- Ahh! Sasuke...- dijo entre gemidos el rubio mientras se apretaba contra el cuerpo del moreno queriendo tener el mayor contacto posible con ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba

El moreno seguía besando el cuello del rubio con ternura, con cuidado recostó al chico en el sillón y le quito la polera dejando al descubierto el pecho bien formado del rubio. se lamió los labios y bajo sus besos hasta el pecho del rubio, poniendo especial atención a los pezones rosados del pequeño, lamió y mordió un pezón mientras que con una mano acariciaba el otro, los gemidos del rubio poco a poco iban subiendo de intensidad

- Naruto...ven conmigo...- el moreno se detuvo unos minutos y tomo la mano del rubio guiándolo a su habitación, al llegar comenzó a besarlo en el cuello y poco a poco lo fue guiando hasta la cama, con cuidado lo recostó sobre ella y siguió besando el cuello del rubio, bajo sus besos nuevamente hasta los pezones del rubio que lamió y mordió con pasión haciendo gemir al kitsune, luego de algunos minutos se canso de aquello y metió sus manos en los pantalones del rubio y acariciar el trasero del pequeño

Con cuidado y extrema lentitud el moreno comenzó a bajar los pantalones del rubio, disfrutando de los suaves roces con la piel de Naruto, al llegar a las rodillas del rubio, le quito los pantalones de un tirón dejándolo solo en boxers

El rubio se sentía avergonzado al estar casi desnudo frente al moreno mientras este aun tenia toda su ropa, cuando el moreno volvió a colocarce sobre el rubio, este aprovecho para girarce y quedar sobre el moreno que lo miraba sorprendido

Naruto comenzó a quitarle la polera a Sasuke para luego besar todo el pecho del moreno arrancando suaves gemidos y suspiros de la boca de Sasuke

Naruto miro al moreno y guiñándole un ojo comenzó a bajarle los pantalones junto con los boxers, dejándolo completamente desnudo, volvió a guiñarle un ojo al moreno y se coloco entre las piernas de este, tomo el miembro del moreno entre sus manos y se lo llevo a la boca, lamiendo primero la punta, arrancando profundos gemidos a Sasuke, para luego meterlo entero en su boca y sacarlo para nuevamente lamer la punta y ocasionalmente darle suaves mordiscos

El moreno gemía a mas no poder, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados coloco ambas manos en la nuca del rubio, queriendo decirle que no se detuviera

La traviesa lengua del rubio se movía con presteza sobre el miembro excitado de Uchiha, luego de unos minutos el moreno llego al clímax derramando su semilla en la boca del rubio que trago todo sin dejar ni una gota, el rubio acerco sus labios a los del moreno dándole a probar su propio sabor, al separare Uchiha volvió a posicionarce sobre el rubio, coloco 2 dedos en la entrada de Naruto que al sentir al invasor se tenso de inmediato y se quejo aquello le dolía

El moreno miro al rubio preocupado, lagrimas de dolor comenzaron a asomarce en aquellas perlas azules

- Na...Naruto si quieres me detengo...- dijo el moreno abrazando al rubio y limpiando con su lengua las lagrimas del kitsune

- No...No te detengas...quiero ser tuyo...solo tuyo...- le respondió el rubio besándolo

Sasuke aprovecho el beso para meter un dedo en el interior del rubio, que corto el beso de súbito y gimió fuertemente

El moreno espero hasta que el rubio se acostumbrara a la sensación y con cuidado comenzó a mover sus caderas y gemir fuertemente pidiendo mas

Sasuke introdujo un segundo y tercer dedo arrancándole mas gemidos al rubio, cuando el moreno vio que Naruto estaba suficientemente relajado y su entrada menos apretada decidió sacar sus dedos y en su lugar coloco su miembro

Con cuidado comenzó a penetrar al rubio, arrancándole varios quejidos y numerosas lagrimas

- Naruto...quieres que me detenga?- volvió a preguntar el moreno, sabiendo que habia llegado al punto de "no regreso" y dudando de que pudiera detenerse aunque el rubio se lo pidiera

- No...sigue...estoy bien...- dijo el rubio regalándole una sonrisa al moreno, Sasuke limpio con sus dedos las lagrimas del rubio y con una embestida entro completamente en el rubio arrancándole un quejido que le dolió en el alma

Luego de unos minutos de espera, el moreno comenzó a moverce entrando y saliendo del rubio, creando un placentero vaivén que poco a poco subió de intensidad convirtiéndose en salvajes envestidas

El rubio gemía fuertemente, apretando los ojos y agarrando las sabanas, una mano se posiciono sobre la suya apretándola suavemente, con gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke, que le miraba con amor y excitación, cerro los ojos y sonrío disfrutando de lo placentero que era tener a su koi dentro de el

Sasuke sintió que pronto terminaría y queriendo terminar junto con Naruto, tomo entre la mano que tenia libre el miembro de Naruto y comenzó a masturbarlo

Luego de unos minutos Sasuke llego al clímax con un gemido profundo, derramando su semilla en el interior del rubio, mientras que Naruto llego al clímax pocos segundos después que el moreno, derramando su semilla entre el vientre de ambos

El moreno dejo el cálido interior del rubio con delicadeza y acostándose junto al rubio tapo ambos cuerpos con una sabana

(Aquí termina mi intento de lemon u.u)

- Naruto...Te amo- dijo el moreno abrazando a un agotado rubio

- Yo también Sasuke...- el rubio sonrío y beso suavemente los labios de su koi- Sasuke...tu...si me querías porque no me dijiste nada cuando te conté que estaba con Gaara?

- Naruto...yo...leí tu diario lo siento...- dijo el moreno mirando las sabanas avergonzado- pero gracias a ello supe que me querías y con respecto a lo de Gaara...en ese momento no sabia que sentía por ti...y cuando me di cuenta preferí guardarme este sentimiento para mi

- Porque Sasuke...porque hiciste eso si sabias que yo te amaba?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio

- Porque te quiero Naruto...porque te amo...yo pense que tu me habías olvidado porque yo no te hacia caso y llegue a pensar que serias feliz con Gaara y si tu eras feliz yo también lo seria aunque tuviera que verte en brazos de otro...- el moreno miro al rubio y agacho la cabeza

Naruto miro al moreno y con cuidado levanto la cabeza del moreno haciendo que este lo mirara a los ojos

- Eso ya no tiene importancia...estamos juntos ahora y lo estaremos siempre Sasuke...siempre...porque yo...también te quiero...también te amo...- el rubio sonrío y abrazo al moreno colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke y respirando su aroma

El moreno miro por la ventana...afuera la nevada seguía cayendo al igual que aquel día...cuando leyó el diario de su rubio...abrazo al kitsune con mas fuerza y deposito un beso en la mejilla de este

Asi se durmieron, abrazados y guardando siempre en sus memorias el recuerdo de aquel momento en se unieron en cuerpo y alma, y recordando siempre que un "porque te quiero" unió sus vidas para siempre...

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------

Bueno T.T asi se termina este fic...por favor dejen un review y díganme como quedo mi intento de lemon n.n

Bueno me despido los veré cuando suba otro fic...

P.D: por cierto... que tengan un feliz año nuevo n.n

.-NekOShiRu-. y Lina-San


End file.
